AJ's Rock, Punk's Savior
by MelRyderLove43
Summary: After a hard, rough and embarrassing breakup with Daniel Bryan, AJ is broken, and turns to no one other than her rock, CM Punk. But what if CM Punk were to soon come and realize that he needs AJ as much as she needs him?
1. No Place They'd Rather be

**Hey fellow readers! This isn't my first fic, but this is my first WWE fic, so I hope you like it! Lately, I've been so into Punk/AJ that it's probably ridiculous. Actually, I know it is. But I can't help it. THEY'RE JUST SO CUTE. CUTE AS BUTTONS. Anyway, enjoy, review, favorite. You know the deal. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, because if I did, so many things would be different..**

**No Place They'd Rather Be**

AJ Lee was sitting in her dressing room. She was still with Daniel Bryan, and to be honest, she wasn't quite sure why she was with him, but she was.

But ever since Daniel became the heavy weight world champion, he had changed and when he did change…it was so far off from the better that it wasn't even funny.

He had blamed his loss on AJ, telling her it was her fault, telling her she was bad luck, extra weight on his shoulders. Dead weight.

AJ was struggling with this. She was struggling with the thought of losing Daniel, she had no idea what she would do without him.

It was the night of Smackdown, and Daniel's annoying, obnoxious theme music, and soon enough, his theme music was followed by his annoying, obnoxious "yes, yes, yes," chants.

A timid, shy, and scared AJ was right behind him, letting him do is chant as they reached the ring, and he stepped inside. Not even remembering AJ was with him as she climbed in herself.

He turned to AJ, suddenly remembering her presence. "You know…" Daniel started, "there's something I have to do before I start the show tonight. I have to get rid of some bad luck, some extra weight on my shoulders. Some dead weight." He said in a cold tone, stepping towards an already broken AJ.

"AJ, after my loss at Wrestlemania 28, I've come to realize that…I'm better off without you. I don't need you. More importantly AJ, I don't _want _you." He said coldly. He was going to get rid of AJ, and he could careless that he was doing it in front of the whole world.

Actually, he _wanted _to do it in front of the world. He wanted to hurt AJ as much as he could. She has cost him his title. He was going to teach her a lesson. He had no choice but to do so.

AJ stood there, she didn't say a word. Not only did she _know _better not to say anything, but even if she were going to find the courage to say something, she didn't have a clue of what she would say.

After a few moments, AJ decided to force herself to say something. "Daniel, wait.." she started, but she was cut off by Daniel.

"No, AJ!" He screamed, "I will not wait! Get out of _my _ring!" He screamed into the mic.

"Daniel, I know that if we try we can get through this.." a shaken AJ said in a small voice, looking at Daniel with hope in her eyes.

But that hope was soon destroyed within seconds. "No AJ! No!" He yelled, "we can't work this out! I _don't _want to work this out. The last thing I wanna do is be with you, AJ. So get the hell out of my ring!" He screamed.

When she didn't move, he yelled again, "get the hell out AJ!" He screamed again, as AJ backed away from him, and out of the ring.

She ran back to where the lockers room as she fell to the ground and started to sob. Daniel Bryan broke her heart into a million pieces, and he didn't even give a damn.

Punk was in his dressing room, getting ready for his match with the most egoistic man in the world, Chris Jericho.

Although, Punk wasn't sure how ready he actually was for this match. He was so tired of Jericho and all his crap. Bringing his family into this. This was hard for him, and it was taking a toll on him mentally. He wanted this to be over.

Punk was on his way out to the ring when he heard someone crying. He saw it was AJ. He knelt down next to her, "Smiley, what's the matter?" He said softly, smiley was his nickname for AJ, because she was always so happy, so full of energy, so full of life.

She couldn't even say anything, she couldn't get any words out of her mouth. All she could do was sob.

Punk cared for AJ, and he hated to see her down. He didn't know her that well, but he did care about her. He cared about her a lot.

Sometimes Punk started to think to himself that he cared for AJ as more as a friend. But…that was impossible. How could he care for someone that much when they were nothing but just good friends?

Punk didn't know the answers to any of the thousands of questions that were running through his head, but what he did know is that it broke his heart to see AJ on the floor crying uncontrollably.

"It's okay, it's all right. Come here AJ." He said softly, bringing in the small, fragile, broken girl into his arms as she sobbed into his chest.

Soon enough, Punk had to go out to the ring for his match. But the last thing he wanted to do was leave AJ. She heard his theme music come on. "Don't you have to go?" She asked, she was still in her arms, and her sobs had softened as she sniffled.

He nodded, "I do, I do have to go Smiley. But I'll be back before you know it. I'm gonna go out there, kick Jericho's ass, and then come back and take care of you." He told her, standing up, and helping AJ to her feet.

"You're always taking care of me Punky." She said sweetly, smiling at him.

"Someone has to," he honestly told her.

That was true though, Punk was always taking care of AJ. But he didn't mind, he wanted to.

"I'll be back soon Smiley. Go wait in my dressing room for me." He said softly, and then waited a second before taking a chance and kissing her forehead sweetly, and going out to the ring.

Just like Punk said, he went out there, and he kicked Jericho's ass. Big time. He beat him to no end, losing control of his anger all together. He had enough for Jericho. He had enough of his crap. He wasn't going to let Jericho push him around anymore.

Soon enough, Punk did the go to sleep and Jericho, and he was out. The match was over. Punk won. Just like he said he would.

Right after his match was over, he ran to his dressing room to check on AJ. "There you are Punky." She said, giving him her adorable smile that for some reason, melted his heart.

"Here I am." He said, "just as I promised." He smiled.

"I saw your match, you were really good."

"Thanks Smiley." He said kindly, taking a seat.

"So you wanna tell me what had you so upset earlier tonight?"

AJ sighed, breaking the eye contact between them as she shrugged, "I don't think so." She whispered quietly as she tried her very best to fight the tears.

"It's better if you talk about it." He softly reminded her, stroking the side of her face.

She looked away, and then waited many long moments before talking again. "Daniel broke up with me. He did it in from of everyone." She said quietly, as the tears now streamed down her face endlessly. "Now I don't have anywhere to stay tonight because I always stay with Daniel when we travel, and now.." she trialed off, wiping away her tears.

Punk turned AJ's head so she was now looking at him, and unable to look away. "You'll stay with me, Smiley." He said softly, Punk was always so sweet, so caring. Even when he was going through something, he pushed that aside to help AJ. He would push _anything _aside to help AJ out.

"Are you sure?" She asked nervously, "I don't wanna bug you, or be too much…or.." She trailed off, she sighed deeply, "I don't want to hold you back, Punk."

"Smiley, you never hold me back."

She smiled, "okay, thanks Punky, I'll stay with you."

"Good."

They soon arrived at his room, and AJ took a shower while Punk waited for her to get out.

He sat on the bed, lost in his thoughts. He had no idea what he was feeling, why he was even feeling this way to start this.

Did he honestly like AJ? Was that possible? He shook his head. CM Punk would _never _fall in love…not ever. Of course…unless that girl was AJ Lee.

AJ came out of the shower, and she was in her pajamas. Even without makeup, and just getting out of the shower, AJ looked so beautiful to Punk. It made his heart skip a beat.

Wait a minute…did CM Punks heart just skip a beat? What was going on? I'll tell you what's going on. CM Punk is falling in love with AJ Lee, and he didn't even know it yet.

AJ sat on the bed next to Punk, "So Punky, what do you wanna do tonight?" She asked him.

"Anything that will make you happy. I just wanna see you smile." He said, placing his hand on her cheek and softly stroking it.

AJ blushed, "Punk, why are you always so nice to me?"

"Someone has to be." He told her, "and I wanna be that person for you."

"You've always been that person for me, Punky." She told him, "you always make me feel so much better."

"Good, let's keep it that way. I love when you're happy." He told her.

She smiled, and again, his heart skipped a beat.

For the rest of the night, the two of them stayed up until about 4am, and then they went to bed. They both needed their sleep so they could catch their flight the next day.

Somehow, someway, once they had went to bed, and fallen sleep, they fell sleep in each others arms. But deep down, they both knew there was no place either of them rather be.

**A/N: Tada! There's chapter one! Hopefully its okay and didn't suck too much! Sorry its kinda short, just trying to get things started! Please leave reviews, and tell me what you think! If I get some positive feedback, chapter two will be up tomorrow! (:**


	2. The Voice of the Voiceless

**A/N: Thank you for the positive feedback. :] sorry it's taking me awhile to post chapter two. I've been really busy, and dealing with a lot of shit lately, so it's taking me awhile, but I'm trying my best. Anyway, please review, they keep me going, and help out so much! Thanks! :]**

**The Voice of the Voiceless**

The next morning, both AJ and Punk were well aware of the fact they woke up in each others' arms, but neither of them said a word about it, in the fear of making things weird.

"Ready for your match tonight?" AJ asked softly, they were sitting in the plane, making their way to the next city.

Punk sighed deeply, but nodded, "I'm ready," he said simply.

Though, Punk wasn't sure _how _ready he actually was. He had another match with Jericho tonight, and he was ready..sorta. He didn't really know if he was ready mentally, or so much physically anymore. His matches with Jericho were pretty extreme, and he didn't know how much more he could take, or how much more his body could take.

"I'm always here if you need me Punk." AJ said with a smile, bringing Punk back to reality.

"Thanks Smiley, you too." He said, "you too."

AJ smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek, "you're gonna do so great tonight. I just know it."

He turned to her and smiled, "thanks AJ."

"Anytime," she smiled.

Tonight was hard for Punk to focus. He just couldn't, no matter how he tried to. Even though he won the match, he wasn't proud of himself. He knew he could've done better. He could've done much better.

He was walking back to his locker room, talking to himself, mumbling under his breath, cursing himself for not doing as could as he could've.

He was pulled away from his thoughts by the sound of AJ's voice. "You did great Punk." She said, smiling at him.

He sighed, AJ was always so sweet to him, no matter what. "Thanks Smiley."

"Are you okay, Punk?" She said, the two of them were now walking to his car. Raw was over, he and was giving her a ride to the hotel.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he said. "I saw your match too, you did awesome." He smiled, trying so hard to forget all the crap Jericho was putting in his head. But he couldn't, he couldn't forget how he brought his family into this. His father, his sister.

"Thanks Punk." She was so glad that he was watching, so glad that he, CM Punk, the best in the world, thought she did awesome. It filled her stomach with butterflies. She glanced at Punk, he didn't seem to be himself. She wasn't sure if she should say something or not, but she couldn't go without saying something. She cared for him too much. She spoke after a few moments, "Punk…are you sure?" she sadly whispered, "you don't look okay, Punky." She whispered.

Punky. This brought a smile to his face. He liked how she had a nickname for her. But then again, he just liked AJ in general. But he couldn't admit that, not now anyways. Not yet. But soon. "Yeah, I'm sure. Just tired," he lied.

The ride to the hotel was quiet, and there was some tension. AJ could tell that Punk wasn't all right, she could tell that something was up, she just wished that she could get him to open up some, to talk about his feelings.

Punk walked to AJ to her room, she'd be staying alone since she was no longer with Daniel Bryan, and didn't want to ask Punk if she could stay with him tonight.

They were standing in front of her room, not sure how to say goodnight.

"Maybe we could meet for breakfast?" AJ suggested, "you gotta clear you head Punk. I think what Jericho is saying to you is starting to go to your head…and I don't want him to break you."

"Chris Jericho will never break me, AJ. No one will. I'm my own person, the voice of the voiceless, and fight for what I believe in. stand up for what I believe in."

"I know you do, and that's one of the many things I love about you, you're a great guy, Punk. I know you're gonna get through this."

He smiled at her, "you're so smart, you know that?"

She smiled back, 'I know," She said, "so are you."

"Goodnight, AJ." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight Punky." She said sweetly before going into her hotel room, and closing the door.

Back in his hotel room, Punk was lost in his thoughts again. He couldn't stop thinking about all the bullshit that Jericho had put him through, and his thoughts were all over the place.

He was trying to understand the point of all this. Was it to get in Punk's head, and try to get the WWE championship? Because if that _was _his plan, it had already failed twice. There had to be a much deeper reason behind it, or he was just over thinking things. He sighed deeply.

He took out his phone, and he was going to text AJ, but he decided against it. He put on a pair of sweats and a hoodie before walking down to AJ's room. He softly knocked on the door, and waited for her to answer the door.

A few moments later, AJ opened the door, she was in her pajama's, her hair in a messy bun. "Punk," she smiled. "What's up?"

"I was just…I wanted to….can we talk?" He asked, he felt a little weird, awkward. He didn't usually do this type of thing, talk about his feelings.

"Of course we can! Punk, you don't have to ask, come in." She said, stepping aside to let him in.

Punk slowly walked in, asking himself if he was doing the right thing. Was he? Should he be talking to AJ about his feelings? She just got out a horrible breakup with Daniel Bryan, and _he's _coming to _her _about things? Shouldn't _she _be coming to _him_? He sighed, his thoughts were getting the best of him again.

"Punk, what's the matter?" she asked sweetly, placing a hand on his shoulder, "you've been out of it ever since this morning."

"I know, I know.." he said, he was pacing now. "It's just Jericho! He's getting to me! He's fucking getting to me!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air as he talked faster, and picked up the speed on his pacing. "I don't even know why I'm letting him get to me! I've never felt so damn weak in my life! I should be fighting back! I should be setting him straight! But I cant! I just let him walk over me like a damn idiot! Like I'm nothing more but an idiot!" He yelled, he was angry. He was so angry and his frustration was building up and getting the best of him, and he had no idea how to get rid of it.

He was still pacing and was now mumbling to himself, and AJ had no idea what he was saying at this point, but she'd never seen this side of him, and she didn't like it. She hated to see this side of him. It was as if CM Punk was broken.

"Baby.." she whispered, softly as she grabbed his wrist to stop him from pacing. "It's okay, it's all right." She said quietly, "you're going to be okay." She said firmly as a way to reassure him. "Anyone…who would have to go what you've had to go through the past two months would be just as broken as you are right now, if not worse."

Punk took a deep breath, AJ was right. "I'm sorry," he softly whispered, "I didn't mean for you to see that side of me…I don't want you to see that side of me…that angry side of me.." he blinked away his tears and swallowed hard.

"Don't say sorry. Don't say sorry for anything, especially for how you feel, Punk. You have a right to feel the way you feel." She told him.

"I know I do, I just don't want you to see that side of me. I hate that side of me, I hate that I'm letting him get to me, I should be able to fight this. I feel like a loser, and that's exactly how he wants me to feel. Like a loser."

"Punk, you aren't a loser." She told him. "You have so many fans, so many people who love you, who look up to you. You CM Punk, are the voice of the voiceless, and people count on you."

He smiled at her, "you're such a great person, I don't know why Daniel ever left you to begin with. He shouldn't have, he lost an amazing girl." He told her, but of course, deep down, he already knew that Daniel had lost something great.

AJ's heart skipped a beat, "thanks, you always know how to make me feel better."

"I try my best," he smiled.

"You always do such a great job."

He smiled, and the two stayed up all night talking. AJ vented about Bryan, Punk vented about Jericho, and the rest of the night went great. They didn't know it yet, but these two were going to need each other more than ever.

**A/N: I know it's short! I'm so sorry! The chapters will get longer, I promise! I have big ideas for this story! I know this isn't really how Punk or AJ really is, but I wanted to change things up a little bit for chapter two, I wanted to have Punk express his feelings, and for us to see a different side of him. But…it doesn't really matter what I think, it matters what you think, so I hope you liked it. Please leave some reviews. Chapter three will be up sometime this week! Promise! :] Side note….that kiss between those two! OMG. It's what got me writing this chapter tonight! So cute! He looked so hurt when she was kissing D-Bryan! (I have no idea why she would…I mean ewww, why the hell would you want to kiss a goat face! But I swear he looked so hurt, and I think it's because not only does he truly care about AJ and for her, but I think he has feelings for her! :] I can't wait to see where this goes, but I swear the WWE better not rip my heart out again cause that's exactly what they did when she pushed him through that table last night, I mean, really, wtf? Way to break my heart into 8765476565 pieces! Anyway, sorry for rambling, just had to share my thoughts! Leave some reviews! :]**


	3. One Day at a Time

**A/N: hey guys! I've been super busy, and haven't been home much at all, but I'm trying my best to write when I come across the chance of being able to. Here's chapter three, I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE, or the CM Punk/AJ story, sadly. Because I wouldn't be messing with everyone's hearts, and they'd be official by now! Ugh! Come on you WWE writers! **

**One Day at a Time**

The next morning, AJ woke up before Punk, so she decided that she could make him breakfast.

AJ was making pancakes as she started to think about things. She started to think about Punk, and then the thoughts of her and Punk crossed her mind.

AJ cared about Punk, and the more time she spend with him, the more she started to liked him. AJ liked him a lot. He was kind to her, and she knew Punk cared about her. That's what she liked best about him. The fact he simply cared about her. Daniel never did.

He made her laugh, and he always made her smile, and forget the fact that she just got out of a shitty breakup.

He filled her stomach with butterflies. Daniel never did that.

AJ skipped around the nice hotel room as she set Punks plate on the table, and then put two pancakes on the plate side by side. She got out whip cream, cherries, and chocolate chips.

She happily skipped back over to where his plate was, and glance at Punk, who was just now waking up. She smiled at him sweetly before turning her attention back to his pancakes and humming again.

Punk chuckled to himself as he walked over to where she was. AJ was putting the finishing touches on his pancakes.

"I made you breakfast Punky," she said as she gave him that innocent look of hers.

Punk laughed at her as he looked at her, and then quickly glanced at his pancakes before turning back to her. "AJ," he couldn't help but chuckle. "Since when do pancakes have hair and a smiley face?" He asked as he looked at his pancakes which both had chocolate chip eyes, a cherry nose, whip cream hair, and a whip cream smile.

"Since I made them for you." She answered sweetly as she quickly pecked him on the cheek, and then skipped over to the stove to make her own pancakes.

Punk laughed to himself as he sat down in his chair, looking at his pancakes. They looked good, really good.

"Thanks for breakfast," he said kindly. "It was very sweet of you."

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." She honestly told him. " I really care about you Punk, and I'm glad that I have you." She shyly admitted to him, even though she wasn't so sure that she really should have.

Punk looked up at AJ, he could see that she meant it, and that what she was telling him was truly coming from her heart.

He smiled at her, he liked her. He liked how full of life she was, and he liked how she wouldn't let anything get her down, and how'd she'd always be herself. Punk liked AJ for who she was, nothing more, nothing less. AJ was a good person, a kind girl with a huge heart, and she deserved a good guy, and Punk…Punk was going to be that guy.

"I really care about you too, AJ, and I'm just as glad that you're in my life, too."

AJ looked down, playing with her thumbs. "Punk...can I ask you something?" she quietly whispered.

"Anything smiley," he said with a kind smile.

"Since we don't have an house shows tomorrow, would you like to..." AJ sighed, she didn't know if she could do this.

Punk stood up, and walked over to her, AJ was now leaning against the fridge, and noticed that Punk was now making his way over to her, with each step he took towards her, her heart seemed to pound faster and faster.

AJ was looking at the ground, and could see Punk's shoes right in front of hers. He put his finger under her chin, and lifted head up, "would I like to what?" he asked softly as he looked into her eyes. He could see that she was still partly broken, and not over Bryan just yet, but he was hoping that he'd be able to fix that.

"Spend the day with me?" she asked, she looked down at the floor again, but he quickly lifted her head back up.

"AJ, I would love to spend our day off with you. If I were honest with myself, and with you, then I'd tell you and myself that I wouldn't wanna do anything other than be with you, AJ." He told her, his voice soft and gentle as he spoke to her, his hand stroking the side of her face again. "AJ...I'm falling for you, and I'm falling fast and hard."

AJ looked at him, tears in her eyes, she wasn't used to this. She wasn't used to someone being so nice to her. "Punk...I like too, I like you a lot." She quietly admitted to him, "but I'm so scared to try and be with someone else." She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I know you're scared AJ, truth be told, I am too. But I'm willing to try, and more importantly, I want to try." He looked into AJ's eyes, he could tell she was scared. She was afraid that the same thing that happened with her and Daniel Bryan would happen with him and her, but he would make sure that it never would.

AJ looked back into his eyes, and she could tell that he meant what he said. AJ knew Punk would never lie to her, so for now, she was just going trust him.

She gave him a small smile, "one day at a time, right?"

He nodded, "one day at a time sounds good."

"Perfect," she smiled as she kissed him on the cheek, "I'm gonna go for a quick run," she told him. "But I'll be back soon."

"All right, be careful Smiley," he said in a soft tone, and kissed her forehead.

"I will," she promised. "you should go work out for a bit Punk, blow off some steam."

He nodded, "yeah, I'm going to clear my head for a bit."

She sighed, damn Jericho. "You okay baby?" She said softly as she brought her hand up to his cheek.

He nodded, "just fine," he said, kissing her forehead. "See you in a bit"

Punk went to the gym, and worked out to clear his head, he was still thinking about Jericho, and all the stuff he said to him. But then he shook off those thoughts, and began to think about AJ.

Punk wasn't the type to be in a relationship with anyone, ever. But AJ...she was different, and Punk was more than willing to give her a chance.

He worked out for about an hour, and then he went back to his hotel room.

AJ wasn't back yet, so he hoped in the shower, and then waited for her to come back.

She was back within twenty minutes, and Punk was beyond happy to see her.

She sat down next to him, "So...should I consider tomorrow a date?" She asked, gigging a bit.

"Hmmm, I don't know, should we?" He teased as he laughed, "I would love to go on a date with you, AJ."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"I could never turn you down AJ, that be way too hard to do."

She smiled as she blushed, "could I be honest with you about something?"

"Of course, with everything." He said, "honest is important," he reminded her.

"I know," she smiled, "just nervous. You know…I'm not all used to all of this, it's so different."

"No reason to be nervous," he winked. "I'm not used to any of this either, and I'm just as nervous as you are, if not more, so it looks like were in the same boat."

AJ smiled as she blushed at him, "that's a good thing. But what I was going to tell you is that…I've liked you for awhile Punk, and I've wanted to be with you for awhile, I just didn't know how to tell you, or if you even wanted a girlfriend. You look like someone who just doesn't wanna date.." she said.

He chuckled, "this will work out for both of us. I'm not going to let anything happen to you AJ, I promise that I'll take care of you. I know you aren't over Daniel, but I'm nothing like him, and…I will never hurt you," he said softly. He looked into her eyes the whole time he spoke, and never looked away from her. He wanted her to know that he truly meant it.

"I know Punk," she said, "I know you won't hurt me."

"I won't," he promised. "So tomorrow we'll just take the first baby step in the right direction and go on a date."

AJ giggled at the thought of going on a date with Punk, but she was really happy and excited about it.

"I can't wait to go," she smiled. "It's going to be so much fun, what are we gonna do?"

"Anything you want AJ, think of what you would consider a perfect day, and then that's what you and I will do."

"Okay, I'll think about it, and tell you tomorrow."

"Sounds great," he smiled.

AJ yawned as she leaned into his chest, "I'm tired," she said sleepily.

He laughed lightly as he leaned against the headboard, "how about we take a nap?"

"Sounds good to me," she said as she snuggled closer to him, and he tossed a blanket over the two of them, and closing his own eyes.

**A/N: I know, I know, it's cheesy, but hey, I can't help it. I love these two, and my obsession with them is only becoming more and more ridiculous after that kiss last week! I cant wait to see what happens on Raw tomorrow. Good lord I hope it's a good episode and that something GOOD happens between those two, because if something good does happen. I'll probably be high off of excitement and happiness so that be enough for me to write you chapter four, LOL. Anyway, leave reviews! I hope you enjoyed the cute cheesiness! **


	4. The Perfect Day

**A/N: Holy crap, I can't even explain how badly I freaked out with the start of Raw tonight! It was insane and I was jumping up and down and screaming and oh my god, I can't even explain any of this, needless to say, it most defiantly gave me a reason to write chapter four! Can't wait for their match! They're cute as buttons together!**

**The Perfect Day**

The next day, Punk and AJ got up around 7am. Even though they had no house shows, no people to go and visit, no book signings, or any matches, they wanted to get up early. They wanted to spend the day together.

"You ready?" He asked her, she was wearing a red sundress, red flip-flops, and a heart shaped necklace.

He thought she looked absolutely beautiful.

She smiled at him in response, "I've been ready since yesterday." She whispered softly.

"So have I Smiley, trust me."

The two of them went out to breakfast, and they talked about everything and anything. When talking to her, Punk saw a light in AJ's eyes. A light he hadn't seen in such a long time; he couldn't even remember the last time he saw it.

The light he saw in her eyes was sign of happiness, something he thought he'd never see from her again. On top of that light in her eyes, he saw his most favorite thing in the whole world, her smile.

"What's that look for?" She asked shyly as she tucked some hair behind her ear, blushing a bit.

"Just so happy to see that beautiful smile of yours Smiley." He softly replied, "I've missed the hell out of it, never thought I'd see it again."

"I always have a smile when I'm with you baby," she said, smiling at him again before taking a bite of her pancakes.

Today was going to be a great day.

After breakfast, the two went to the beach. You could never go wrong by going to the beach, it was the perfect place to be.

They were walking along the shore, the breeze was steady and cool as it hit them, and the bright morning sun was shining down on them.

AJ was now barefoot, and Punk was holding her flip-flops in his right hand, his left hand dangling right next to AJ's hand, but not yet holding it.

"What's on your mind?" She asked him as the waves hit both of their feet.

"Truthfully? Jericho. I know that probably sounds ridiculous, but I can't get it out of my head. Maybe you're right AJ, maybe he is starting it break me." Punk softly admitted as he stole a quick glance at her.

AJ shook her head, "there's no way he's breaking you, Punk." She said, "not a chance, you're way too strong for that."

He smiled in response, she always knew what to say, and when to say it.

"Thanks AJ, it's just been a rough past couple of months for me."

"I know it has, but you're going to get through it, and I'm going to be right here by your side every step of the way. I won't be going anywhere, ever."

He stopped and looked at AJ, his hand on the side of her face, as he cupped her cheek in his hand. "You know Smiley, I'm the one who's supposed to be saving you from the horrible heartbreak you went through, and yet, here you are, saving me." He stated softly as he looked into her eyes and softly stroked her cheek.

"We're saving each other," she said, kissing him on the cheek as she smiled and skipped down the shoreline.

He smiled and went after her picking her up and wrapping his arms around her waist as he spun her around, hearing laugh AJ because of it. He loved her laugh, and he missed it.

"Punk, put me down!" She squealed as she tried so hard to get out of his grip as she couldn't help but giggle.

"Only if you say please!" Punk protested.

"Please Punk!" She asked through her many giggles, "please!" She squealed.

"Okay, all right. But only because you asked so nicely," he said as he put her down.

He smiled, "thank you."

"Of course," he replied. "Do you wanna go play some games?" He asked, "and then we could come sit here in the sand for as long as you want."

"Sounds perfect Punk," she said sweetly.

They played games for a little over an hour and a half, and AJ beat Punk in every single game.

Although, Punk did manage to win AJ a oversized stuffed teddy bear, but that was because he wasn't going up against her.

They were now walking around to find a place to sit. AJ was skipping along as she hummed to herself happily, she was in a great mood.

"I found the perfect spot!" She called out to Punk who was now a few feet behind her.

Punk quickly jogged over to where she was. There weren't many people in the area AJ picked to be in, which was good because Punk wanted AJ to himself anyways, as selfish as that sounded.

Punk sat down, sitting criss-cross-applesauce style, AJ next to him.

"Is there anything else you'd want to do today so it's your perfect day?" He asked her, looking at her now.

AJ shook her head, "as long as I'm with you, my day will be perfect."

Punk felt something he never felt before - he left butterflies in his stomach. Only AJ Lee could give him that feeling, and he wouldn't ever want anyone else to give it to him.

"Well, good, because you will be with me all day." He finally replied as he looked back into her eyes again, he so badly wanted to kiss her at this point. He didn't know how much longer he could wait to kiss her.

"That's all I want, to be with you." She said, moving closer to him as she placed her head on his shoulder, and put her sunglasses over her eyes before closing them.

Punk got his sunglasses out, put them on and then glanced at AJ before softly pressing his lips onto her forehead, and waiting a few moments before pulling away and placing an arm around her.

He then turned his attention to the waving that were crashing against the shore.

Punk's mind was running again, but he wasn't thinking about Jericho this time. He was thinking about him and AJ. He was hoping that the two of them would work out, he needed them to work out. He cared about AJ so much, and he didn't want to hurt her. He wanted to be that person who was going to save her from anything and everything. But little did he know, he was saving her. He really was.

Punk wasn't the type to settle down and start a family, but he would with AJ.

But that was because Punk wanted everything her. He never thought he'd hear himself say that, but he did, and he does. It's funny how people can change you.

"You wanna know a secret?" He asked her after a few minutes of neither of them saying anything. Not that they needed to, they were both in a peaceful place, and they were both happy to be with the other person, even if they weren't saying a word.

"What kind of secret?"

"The good kind," he answered in a soft tone.

"I didn't know there was a good kind of secret, but yes."

"You're changing me AJ. You're making me become a better person, the person I've always wanted to be, and you're saving me from losing all myself control and spinning myself into a deep, dark, black hole that I'd never be able to get out of." He softly admitted as he brought her closer to him.

AJ glanced at him, lifting her sunglasses so they were now on top of her head so she could look at him. He lifted his too.

"Punk…you were already a good person, and I like you for who you are. If you were to somehow go into a deep, dark black hole like you think you would, you would get yourself out. Don't ever think you wouldn't, because you would. You're a strong person, who stands up for himself, and for others. Others who can't stand up for themselves. But regardless, I'm here by your side, and I'm here for good." She said, "and like I said, you're saving me too, Punk." She added with a smile.

Punk smiled back at her, "my heart is racing, this is kind of crazy." He whispered to her.

"Well, I am kind of crazy," she whispered back.

He shook his head, "far from it," he said as he leaned in, and kissed her softly, he couldn't wait anymore.

AJ kissed him back, and couldn't help but deepen it a little bit.

Punk could feel AJ deepen the kiss, and he could feel the passion she was putting into it. His hand was on the side of her face now as he could feel a million chills go down his spine from the kiss. He'd never felt like this.

As AJ got into the kiss a little more, she could feel his passion behind it too. She could feel how much Punk cared for her, and that made her feel so amazing about herself, she couldn't remember the last time she felt cared for.

Punk finally broke away from the kiss, and placed his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I just couldn't wait any longer to kiss you."

"Don't be sorry," she whispered back as she kissed him one more time. "That was the most meaningful kiss I've ever had in my life."

"It was perfect," he replied as he kissed her forehead, "just like I thought it would be."

AJ blushed, "it was for me too."

"Good," he said as he kissed her forehead one last time.

The two of them were now in Punk's truck and on their way back to the hotel. They were both so talkative on the ride back, and they seemed to be there within ten minutes.

Once there, Punk parked his truck, and went to the passenger side to open AJ's door.

"Such a gentleman," she smiled.

"I try my best to be," he winked.

AJ giggled, "you always are," she whispered.

He smiled at her as he closed the door, and then took her hand into his.

"This feels so right," she softly admitted as they walked into the building.

"That's because it was meant to be," he answered.

"What was?"

"Us." He said softly as the two of them made their way into his hotel room. Punk wasn't too sure where this was going, or how the two of them would end up, but he loved the feeling it gave him, and how she made him feel.

**A/N: I know, I know, it was soooo cheesy, but I honestly can't help it! For one, I love cheese, and two, these two are WAY too cute not to be cheesy! I hope it wasn't too crappy, and I hope you liked it! Chapter five might be up tomorrow, still high off of the start of Raw tonight, Lololol. Speaking and Raw, what the hell was the end of it? I LOVED their match! The smile on his face after she won was so cute! But then she slaps him, wtf? But she slapped goat face too, so that's fine. Speaking of goat face, he'll probably be in chapter five so keep a lookout! Leave reviews! They're what keeps me going! (: **


	5. Promises

**A/N: Two days til MITB. What are your guys thoughts? All I have to say is GO CM PUNK, GO AJ, GO AJ PUNK. 3 I swear Goatface better lose, or I will be highly upset, and probably cry. D': I wont cry, I'll sob. Yup. Sob. Sob like crazy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, because if I did…she wouldn't have slapped Punk, and she sure as hell wouldn't have kissed Goatface last week! Whaaaaaat? No. just…no. AJ and punk would clearly be together, and have lots of matches, and kiss every time he had a match. YES.**

**Promises **

As Punk and AJ made their way to his hotel room, they ran into no one other than the annoying, Goatface, Daniel Bryan.

"AJ.." He smiled a little, "AJ, baby…I've been looking for you. I've been looking for you all over the place."

AJ just stood there, giving Daniel a confused look, and Punk could see that she wasn't comfortable with any of this.

He put an arm around her, sending Daniel a sign, a sign to back off.

Daniel could only laugh, "AJ, you can't be serious. This guy? You know he doesn't care about you. AJ, _I _care about you." He said, as he went to take the back of his hand, and stroke his cheek, but AJ backed away, and went into Punk's open arms.

"Back off of my girl," Punk said, with every intension of protecting AJ from Daniel, and all of his bullshit.

Daniel only chuckled as he starched his beard, "_your _girl?" He laughed again. "You mean _my _girl. You're my girl, aren't you baby?" He asked her, waiting for her to answer him.

When AJ didn't say anything, he became enraged. How dare she not answer him, how dare she just stand there, and not say a word.

"AJ! I'm talking to you!" He snapped, growing more and more annoyed with every second that passed.

Punk released his arm that was around AJ, and got in his face. "Don't you even think about laying on her you low piece of trash," he said, as he grinned his teeth. "AJ is human, and you do _not _own her!" He screamed, "so back off before I make you back off."

Daniel could only stare at Punk, and blink a couple of times. "AJ is _my _girlfriend, you idiot." He said annoyed, trying to size up to Punk, but that was impossible.

"You're the one who's the idiot, because incase you forgot, you, Daniel Bryan, _you _broke up with _her_! In front of the world! You didn't give a damn that you broke up with her in front of everyone, or that you broke her heart. So don't you dare…don't you _dare _stand there and say that you care about her! Because you don't! _I _care about AJ! Me! I care about her, and _I'm _going to take care of her, so don't you dare touch her again. Don't you ever, put your hands on her, or speak to her the way you do again, because if you do, then I'll be the one who puts my hands on you, and I promise you…I _promise _you that you won't like it." He said harshly, and then turned to AJ, holding out his hand, "come on AJ," he said softly. "Let's go."

AJ took his hand into hers without saying anything, and the two went back to his room hand in hand.

Daniel couldn't believe what just happened. Did AJ seriously just pick _Punk _over _him_? No, no, she just must be in denial. She'll be back.

Daniel reassured himself, and then went back to his hotel room. _She'll be back, she loves me_. He thought to himself as he walked into his room, and closed the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

As for Punk and AJ, she sighed in relief, knowing that she was now in Punk's room, and Daniel wouldn't be able to get to her.

She sat down on the bed, and looked at Punk who was still full of anger, still enraged at all of the bullshit that came out of Daniel's mouth. "I'm going to kill him," he mumbled to himself, as he ran a hand through his hair, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Punk…" AJ softly whispered as she looked at him with moist eyes, "don't talk like that, you're better than that. So much better," she said quietly as she looked down, and played with her thumbs.

"I'm sorry," he said back. "I didn't mean for you to hear that. I'm just so angry," he sighed as he sat down next to her, and looked into her eyes. "AJ…I have a lot of anger inside of me because of what he put you through, and I just want you to be okay.." he stopped as he tired so hard to fight back his tears. He was in love with AJ.

He was in love with her, and the thought of this scared the hell out of him. He'd never been in love before, and to be honest, he wasn't so sure how to handle this.

"AJ…I need you to be okay. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't," he managed to choke out as his voice broke. This was hard for him, to tell AJ how felt. He wasn't used to talking about his feeling, or telling a girl how he felt nonetheless. He couldn't handle all of this emotion, it was a lot on him. He had no choice put to look away from her eyes.

AJ was in a little bit of shock from seeing Punk choke up, she wasn't used to seeing this side of him, but she liked it. She liked it a lot, she liked how she was the only one who was able to get to this side of Punk. It made her feel special. Important. Wanted. Loved. She hadn't felt like that in such a long time, and it was the best feeling in the world.

She put a hand on his shoulder, "baby.." she softly whispered, "look at me."

Punk turned his head back to AJ, his eyes were filled with tears.

"Punk, I know this is hard for you, I know you want me to be okay, and you know what? I'm okay whenever I'm with you." She smiled.

Punk looked into her eyes, "do you mean that?"

"Of course I do, I would never think about lying to you Punk, not ever." She whispered softly, stoking his face as she watched a single tear roll down his right cheek, and wiped it away before kissing him on the cheek. "You're going to be all right. You have me, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Do you promise?" He whispered. He couldn't believe he just asked AJ to promise him not to leave him. Shouldn't he be promising her that? He sighed, he felt pathetic.

"I promise." She whispered, looking into his eyes. She could see he needed to hear this.

"I feel like I'm breaking," she heard him whisper to her as he rested his head on her shoulder. "I feel like I'm breaking and I can't stop myself from falling" he added.

"You aren't breaking, you're just going through a rough a rough patch, and I'm going to be here to catch you when…if you fall." She said in a soft tone. "I promise," she added quietly.

"Thanks AJ, you're saving me again," he whispered to her.

"I'm always going to save you Punk."

"I'm always going to save you too, AJ. From here on out, I'm going to save you and protect you from anything and everything. I promise.

"You already were," she whispered quietly. "You've always saved me."

"And I always will," he said back as he removed his head from her shoulder, and softly kissed her forehead. "I always will," he repeated.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," she said as the two of them climbed into their hotel bed, and Punk sat up against the headboard, and AJ climbed into his arms.

"You're the best thing that has happened to me, and I mean it." He said as he turned out the light, and then wrapped his arms around her body.

"You tired?" She asked him in a low whisper as she snuggled closer to his body.

"A little bit," he said. "But my mind is running too much for me to sleep."

"Then don't let it run, just relax. Everything is going to be okay."

Punk sighed deeply, "I know," he whispered. "I just don't want him to keep coming after you, it's not fair."

"It's okay Punk. It really is, I wouldn't be getting through any of this without you."

"I want to just…beat the hell out of him AJ," he admitted. "I can't stand it, what's he's doing to you, like you're nothing. Because you're an amazing person, who has such a big heart, and…I'm just so sick of seeing you get treated like you're something other than that."

AJ was tearing up, "I've never had someone care about me so much," she said quietly, placing a hand in his chest.

"I've never cared about someone as much as I care about you AJ, so this is new for me too."

"But it's a good type of new, I like it," she smiled.

"I do too," he said as he smiled himself.

"Get some sleep baby, you need it."

"You too," he said as he yawned, and kissed her forehead.

"I will," she told him as she kissed him goodnight.

Punk closed his eyes, and he started to think. He needed to tell AJ that he was in love with her, because he was, and being in love with her gave her the most, warm, loving feeling he'd ever felt before, and it was the best feeling he could ever ask for.

He promised himself that tomorrow, he would tell AJ he was in love with her, and nothing would stop him.

**A/N: Awww! Yay! OMG, they're so cute. I swear I love this fic, which kinda makes no sense, because it's my own, but eh, whatever. I just love how I'm having AJ getting him to open up. ITS SO CUTE. In the next chapter, maybe Punk will open up more, or maybe Goatface has a plan? Hmmm, ideas, ideas! Anyway, review! I love reading them! They're awesome! (: and they keep me want to keep going because sometimes I get lazy and don't wanna write, but the reviews push me! OH, I FORGOT…for those who like this story, I started a new AJ/Punk fic, (I know, I have issues.) So check it out! (Please! :D) It called **_**Damaged and in Denial**_**! It's really different than this one, so check it out! :D **


	6. Letting Go, and Opening Up

**A/N: Only a few hours until MITB. I'm scared guys. I don't want Punk to lose! & I don't want AJ to screw him over! UGH. My mind has done nothing but run all day about this. If MITB goes well, I'll probably upload another chapter tonight, if it goes bad…I'll be to busy sobbing my eyes out to upload another chapter until Monday or Tuesday! Anyway, here's chapter six, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, 'cause if I did, AJ/Punk woulda been together by now, and I surely wouldn't be messing with everyone's hearts. Omg. No. just…no.**

**Letting Go, & Opening up**

**Punk's POV:**

I woke up in the middle of the night, I groaned. Why couldn't I just get some sleep? I rolled over to look at the clock, and it was 4:19 in the morning. I sighed, my mind was running too much for me to sleep.

I looked at AJ, who was sleeping peacefully. At least she was able to get some sleep, that was the most important thing.

I slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake AJ, and then went into the bathroom.

I stood in front of the mirror, looking at myself. I didn't look like myself. I looked weak, and I looked as if I was breaking.

I sighed deeply, I could feel myself becoming angry, but I couldn't allow myself to get angry over this. I just had to let my anger go. It was best for me to let it go.

I kept looking at myself. What was bringing this change in me? I didn't know, but I didn't like it. Was it Jericho? Him bringing up all that stuff about my family was taking a toll on me, not only was it taking a toll on me, but it was starting to break me. I closed my eyes. Since when did I let someone walk over me?

I opened my eyes to see AJ standing in the doorway of the bathroom, I jumped. I never heard her get up out of bed.

"AJ…" I whispered, "go back to sleep."

"I can't sleep knowing you aren't okay," she whispered back to me, a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm fine AJ," I said dryly as I walked out of the bathroom, brushing past her, and going to get a drink.

"No you aren't," she said in a low voice. "I can see it in your eyes, you aren't okay."

"No offense AJ," I started as I poured me a glass of diet Pepsi, "but you don't know me at all." I said a little too coldly as I took a sip of my soda.

She walked over to me, and looked at me, I could see that my comment had hurt her. "I may not know you that well, but I know you aren't okay," she said. She was calm, and her voice was gentle.

I sighed deeply, running a hand through my hair, "I really don't wanna talk about any of this AJ, and you need your sleep." I said, as I went to go and sit down in a chair that was across from our bed.

"I'm not going to bed unless I know you're okay. I already told you that," she reminded me.

"AJ, there's nothing to talk about! Just go back to sleep, and leave me alone!" I snapped. Then I yelled at myself for snapping at her. _Goddamn it Punk! Keep your cool! The girl is only trying to help you! _I thought.

"Clearly there is because the old you wouldn't be like this!" She snapped back at me as she gave me a look.

"The old me? I haven't changed, AJ." I said, taking another sip of my soda.

AJ could only sigh in response as she sat down on the bed across from me, and then look at me before finally saying something. "I didn't say you changed, Punk, but you're starting to…and I don't wanna lose the old you."

"Maybe you just haven't seen this side of me," I snorted. I really didn't wanna talk about any of this.

"Maybe I don't, but I don't think this is you," she said quietly as she looked down at the ground.

I took a deep breath, why was I being such an ass to AJ? She didn't deserve any of this. She was only trying to help me. The only problem was, I wasn't good at taking someone's help.

I walked over to the bed, and sat down next to her, "I'm sorry AJ, I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just losing my cool," I said quietly.

"What's wrong?" She whispered back to me, "I can see something is wrong," she said, "you look sad." She quietly added.

'I'm not sad, just thinking." I said back, my voice was just as quiet as hers. I really feared having this talk.

"About what?" She finally asked after many long moments. I could tell she was having a hard time on deciding of whether she should ask me or not.

"My father," I finally told her after another few moments of silence.

"Will you tell me about him Punk?" She asked me, "I don't wanna force you, but I think it would help you if you talked about your feelings," she said as she took my hand into hers, and squeezed it.

For the first time since I sat down next to her, I looked into AJ's eyes.

**AJ's POV:**

Even in the darkness that surrounded us, I could see the tears that Punk was holding back. I knew this was a hard subject for him to talk about, but it wasn't good for him to hold it all inside, and bottle all of it up. He needed to let it go, and he needed to open up.

No matter how many times he went out there on Raw or Smackdown each night, and no matter how many times he beat the hell out Jericho, none of that would take away his pain, or his anger. But talking might help.

"This is hard to talk about AJ," he finally said. His voice was so low that it was hard to hear him.

"I know, I know it is, but try." I said as I climbed back into the bed, taking Punk with me as we sat against the head broad.

I could hear him take a deep breath, and let it out slowly. I knew he was trying to hold back his tears still. His body was so tense, and that was from him trying to hold back his tears.

"What is there to say, AJ? He didn't care about me, he never did." He said as I could feel his body tense up even more. "All he ever cared about was his booze. I tried so hard to make him proud of him AJ, I tried so hard to make him happy, but I never could."

As I sat there, and took all of this in, I tired to figure out what to say to him. Truthfully, I had no idea what to say.

"You don't have to say anything," I heard him say to me, figuring I couldn't thinking think of anything to say.

"No, no, I wanna say something," I said gently. "Punk…if your father doesn't care, if he isn't proud of you, then you know what…it's his loss, and he's nothing but a jerk. Something you don't need in your life, and something your much better without. I know this is hard for you, and I know this whole thing between you and Jericho is only making it so much harder on you, but it will all be over soon," I whispered as I felt him lay his head on to my shoulder.

"But what if it's not?" He asked, "what if Jericho never leaves me alone?" He asked, his voice broke, and I could feel him tense up even more.

"Then you have me to lean on to me until he does." I said as I stroked his cheek.

"I'm always leaning on you," he said quietly, "and it shouldn't be that way. You should be leaning on me."

"I want you to lean on me," I protested quietly. "I wanna take care of you for once."

"Okay," was all he could manage to choke out. I could tell he was trying harder and harder not to cry the longer this conversation went on.

I moved as I sat up some more, causing Punk to move his head from off of my shoulder, he looked at me, his eyes were more moist then a few minutes ago, but he wouldn't allow the tears to roll down the side of his face.

**Punk's POV:**

I felt like a loss cause. Here I was, sitting in bed with AJ, and on the verge of crying my eyes out. How pathetic was that? I sighed as I looked away from her. I wasn't going to cry. Not a chance in hell.

"Punk…look at me," I heard her say.

"I can't AJ," I said, my voice was weak, and I felt myself becoming even weaker. This was so hard. I didn't wanna sit here and cry. That wasn't me. That wasn't me at all. I was a strong, unbreakable person. Or…at least I used to be. What was happening to me?

"Yes, you can." She said softly as she turned my head back to her, causing me to look at her.

Looking at AJ was hard, she was so different than anyone else who was in my life, and as much as I hated it, she was helping me open up about things.

But the thing was, I needed to open up to someone, I needed to talk about my feelings with someone, and AJ was that person for me.

The longer I sat here, and thought about things, the harder it was for me to hold back the tears that I had been holding back for years.

"Let it go baby," I heard her whisper in my ear. I could feel her hot breath on my neck as she whispered those words in my ear, and it sent chills down my spine. "Just let it all go." I heard her add.

**AJ's POV:**

"I can't," I heard him choke out.

"You can," I said as I put my arms around him, and felt him place his head in my chest.

"What good is this going to do me?"

"It'll do you a lot of good," I promised as I ran my hands through his short hair. "So much good," I added. "You'll feel better, you won't have it all bottled up anymore."

I could feel him start to relax, and I could feel his tears hit my shirt. He didn't say anything to me, and I didn't say anything to him, I just allowed him to quietly cry, and I heard him sniffle every now and then.

It didn't last long, but it was better than nothing.

His head was still in my chest, and I was still running my fingers through his hair. He was much more relaxed at this point, and that made me feel a lot better.

**General POV:**

After a few minutes, Punk finally said something. "I love you, AJ." He whispered as he lifted his head out of her chest. "I really love you."

AJ looked at him, and now she was the one with tears in her eyes. "I love you too, Punk."

Punk smiled for the first time since the two of them had woken up a couple of hours ago.

He looked into her eyes and stroked her cheek softly before kissing her deeply. He put so much passion behind the kiss, so much meaning.

AJ kissed him back with just as much meaning, with just as much passion, and the two broke away from the kiss after a few minutes.

Punk kissed her forehead, and then yawned.

"You tired?" AJ asked him, glancing at the clock. It was now 6:29.

Punk nodded, "are you?"

AJ nodded, I am, but I told you that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep until you were okay," she smiled.

"I'm better, I feel much better."

"Good, I knew you would," she said as she kissed his cheek.

Punk smiled at her, "let's get some sleep, we have a house show in a few of hours."

AJ nodded and kissed him, "see you in a few of hours."

"See you in a few of hours," he whispered back as he placed his head back in AJ's chest.

AJ laid there content as she heard Punk drift off to sleep. She knew she was saving him, and she was glad she was. She wouldn't want anyone else to save him, and she would do everything, and anything she could to help him get past this rough patch, and save him.

**A/N: I hope this wasn't too cheesy or anything. To be honest, I love writing this, and I love writing this side of Punk, it's really different, but I love it. This for me, personally is my favorite chapter. But, it doesn't matter what I think, it matters what you think, so leave me some reviews! (: Ready for MITB? I'm not! D': Also, I just wanted to thank everyone who has favored the story, and put it on their alert list! (: Don't forget to review guys, they really keep me going! & I reallllly wanna know what you guys think of this chapter since it's my personal favorite! (: **


	7. Thank You

**A/N:…Hey guys. :/ So..I was going to upload chapter seven last night, but I was such a mess after Raw went off last night that I honestly couldn't! I can't believe they just pushed Punk out of the storyline like he was nothing. I was waiting for him to come out when Goatface asked AJ to marry him, but he didn't. :/ I hope he like…crashes the wedding next week, or AJ slaps the hell out of Goatface to get back at him for breaking her heart. Then, when big show had his so called, "match" with Punk, I couldn't even watch it, I mean, I did, but it was hard! I was crying. (Lololol, I honestly was.) What are your guys thoughts on Raw? I'd love to hear them! OH, follow me on twitter guys! :] Punk_AJ_Love43 Follow me! :D Anywho, here's chapter seven! **

**Thank You**

**Punk's POV:**

After opening up with AJ last night, I felt like I could do anything, I felt like my life was supposed to be like this. I felt happy.

We had just woken up a few moments ago, and AJ was having a hard time getting up.

She didn't want to, she was too tired, and as much a perky, bouncy, happy, person AJ was, she wasn't always a morning person, not today anyways.

"Come on babe, you gotta get up," I whispered in her ear as I softly kissed her neck.

AJ could only groan, "I'm so tired," she whined.

I chuckled, "I know, I am too, but after our house shows, we can come right back here, and go back to bed."

AJ sighed, "I can't even get _out _of bed," she whined.

I laughed as I kissed her forehead, and picked her up with ease. "Come on, I'll take you to breakfast," I smiled.

"All right, sounds good, give me ten minutes."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Twenty minutes later, AJ was ready, she looked so beautiful, it made my heart swell up.

"You said ten minutes," I teased.

AJ skipped over to me, kissing me on the cheek, "sorry baby."

I smiled as I took her hand into my mine, and pulled her close to me before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Ready?"

"Mhm," she smiled, "I'm hungry,"

I grabbed my hotel key, and AJ and I were on our way downstairs to the lobby, hand in hand.

I loved having AJ's hand in mine, it felt so right; it felt perfect.

On our way downstairs, I AJ and I ran into Zack Ryder, he came up to me giving me a bro hug. "Punk! My main Broski!" He said as he pulled away from the hug, "It's good to see you," he said as he took his sunglasses off his face, then smiled at AJ. "Morning AJ!" He said.

"Morning Zack," she said giving him a kind smile, "how are you doing this morning?"

"I'm doing great!" He grinned, "I heard you two are together?" He asked, looking from me to AJ, and our joined hands.

I nodded, "yes, we are, and I wouldn't have it any other way," I said kissing her forehead.

"well, good, I like you much better than Goatface, and you two seem as if you're meant for each other."

"Doesn't everyone like me better than Goatface?" I asked him as I raised an eyebrow.

"I would surely hope so," Zack said, "you're the best in the world."

"I know," I said. "But AJ and I are gonna go get breakfast before the house show, so see you there?"

"Yeah, of course broski! See you later AJ!" He called to her as he was walking away, but turned around to wave to her.

"See you later Zack!" She called back.

"I like him," AJ said as we started to walk again.

"I do too, he's a nice young kid," I agreed as she got into my truck and I closed the door for her.

"He's kinda dorky," AJ laughed as I got in and closed my door.

I laughed too, "I know, but I like that about him, makes him different."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

During breakfast, I was slightly quiet, but my mind went back to last night.

"What's on your mind baby?" AJ asked as me as she took a bite of her pancakes.

I looked up at her and smiled, "Just thinking about last night," I answered honestly.

"What about it?" She smiled, "you're glad I made you talk, aren't you?"

I nodded, "yeah," I smiled. "I am AJ, thank you, I means a lot."

"You're welcome baby," she said sweetly. "I wanna help you Punk. You've helped me for so long, and you helped me get away from Bryan, I'll never be able to thank you enough for that. You helped me get away from him, and you helped me get over him," she said quietly.

"I'm just glad you're done with him. I'm glad you were able to see he wasn't good for you, and he was only using you, that's all I've wanted you to see for a long…long time." I said thinking about her and Daniel as a couple, it made me feel sick to my stomach.

"I only saw it because of you," she whispered, his tone was quiet, but I could tell she meant it. "Thanks Punk."

"For what?"

"Everything."

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

After our house shows, AJ and I went right back to the hotel, and she plopped down on the bed.

"Still tired?"

"So tired," she whispered as she yawned and laid down. "Come lay in bed with me," she said as she laid on her side, and looked up at me with tired eyes before patting the empty space in the bed beside her.

"In a bit Smiley, I've got something I need to go and do first. But get some sleep, I'll be back soon," I said as I walked over to the bed, and kissed her forehead.

AJ gave me a pouty look, "where are you going Punky?"

"It's a secret," I winked. "Get some sleep," I said, grabbed my key, and took off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thanking AJ wasn't enough. Not for me, anyway. AJ didn't have to stay up with me last night, she didn't have to stay up for two hours, and try to get me to open up, but she did, and she did because she loved me.

I knew AJ loved me. I knew she loved me because of the way she was with me, and the way she cared for me. I never got that from my father, and honestly, I couldn't remember the last time I felt so cared for.

But I loved her too.

I walked into a flower shop, and holy hell, there were so many to pick from. I stood there, scratching my head in confusion as I groaned, which ones am I supposed to get?

The clerk, who was a tall, blonde woman must have seen me scratching my head in confusion because she was laughing at me as she made her way over to me.

"How many I help you today?" She asked me with a kind smile.

I returned the smile, "well…I came here to get flowers for my girlfriend, but uh…" I ran a hand through my hair. "There's too many to pick from," I sighed.

She could only laugh, "well, this is a flower shop, so you're in the right place."

"Can I….get a dozen flowers, and just…pick twelve different ones, and then you guys warp up in that wrap you have and make it look nice?" I asked, still confused.

I sighed, I wasn't good with this kind of stuff.

She laughed again, "how about you pick out three different flowers, and then I see what I can do?"

I nodded, "okay...right, that should be easy, thanks…"

"Lori," she said, pointing to her nametag.

I nodded, "Thanks, Lori."

"It's what I'm here for," she smiled.

After about thirty minutes later, I had finally picked out three different flowers.

I picked out Daisies, a light blue flower, which I didn't know the name of, and roses, a light pink. I thought they looked good together, I just hoped AJ thought so too.

Lori put four of each of them together, and then wrapped them together, "very nice choice, I'm sure your girlfriend will love it." She smiled as she handed them back to me.

"Thank you, I hope so," I said as I took them, "and thanks again for the help Lori," I said with a kind smile as I tipped her, and then left.

I stopped by the store, and got some of her favorite candies before finally going back to the hotel.

Once I got back, I saw that AJ was still sleeping, I sighed in relief, it gave me a chance to cook dinner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dinner was done in about an hour, and the table was set with a candle in the middle.

Just then AJ got up, and smiled. "Hey Smiley," I said, kissing her lightly.

"Hey baby," she said, kissing me back.

"How was your nap?"

"Good, how was your secret errand?" She asked me, stretching a bit.

"Confusing," I said honestly.

She gave me a confused look, and I could only laugh.

"I have something for you," I said, as I lead her to the kitchen, covering her eyes.

"CM Punk, what are you up to?" She said, trying to take my hands off of her eyes.

"It's a secret," I whispered in her ear before pressing my lips into the side of her neck, and then finally uncovering her eyes.

AJ gasped in amazement as she turned around to look at me, "baby, what is all of this?"

"My way of saying thank you," I said as I took her hand, and lead her to her chair.

"For what?"

"Saving me," I said simply.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After dinner, AJ and I were cuddling and watching a movie together. "I have something else for you too," I said, handing her the flowers. "Do you like them?"

"Baby, I love them. Their perfect, thank you." She whispered as she kissed me.

I sighed in relief, "I'm glad you like them, I didn't know if you would."

"Of course I would, their from you,"

I smiled as I kissed her, "love you."

"Love you too," she whispered.

**A/N: Aw! Isn't Punk the sweetest! I hope this chapter wasn't too cheesy, I'm trying not to be cheesy, but I really cant help it! I like cheese! And these two! Review, review, review guys! They keep me going! Review on here, or twitter! Doesn't matter! :] Don't forget to follow me on twitter! **

**Punk_A J_Love43**


	8. I Love You

**A/N: Guys! Hey! Oh my gosh, you guys, you are the best. I swear you guys are awesome. I've gotten so many tweets and what not from you guys asking for more, and honestly, it's overwhelming, but in a good way! Thank you so, so, so, much! Keep the reviews coming, they're amazing, and so inspiring! :] They truly are, and they make my day, so keep them coming guys! :]**

**I Love You**

**General POV:**

For the next two and a half months, things had been going great between AJ and Punk.

They were learning things about each other they never knew before, and it was a nice change.

Punk was becoming more open with AJ, going to her when he needed to vent about Jericho, or about his father. She was really helping him, and she was knocking down the walls that he had up for years.

Today was their day off, and both of them wanted to do nothing more than to relax. They were sitting in bed, both in their pajamas and watching some of Punk's old matches with Jericho. The first one was Wrestlemania 28.

"I'm so proud of you," AJ whispered into his chest. Her head was in his chest, and her hand was in his chest near his heart.

"For what?" He whispered back as he glanced at his girlfriend, before running his fingers through her hair, and laying a light, gentle kiss on her forehead.

"For not giving up, Punk. You fought back against Jericho, and you fought hard. Look at you now, look how far you've come, it's making you a better person." She said softly as she looked up at him, and gave him a small smile before giving him a quick kiss. "Not that you weren't a good person before," she winked, "because you were."

Punk chuckled in response, and pulled AJ closer to him as he tighten his arm that was around her, "thank you, it means a lot."

"Good, I'm glad."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After watching Wrestlemania 28, and Extreme Rules, the two took a break from watching his matches. AJ decided to go for a run.

"Hey, baby, I'm gonna go for a run, come with?" She asked as she put on her shoes.

Punk shook his head, "no thanks Smiley, that's okay, but see you in a bit?"

"Of course," she smiled as she got up and skipped over to him before kiss him goodbye, "love you," she said cheerfully.

"Love you too," he smiled.

You see, Punk didn't go with AJ because he had a plan of his own.

With each day that passed, he fell more and more in love with AJ, and he wanted to prove that to her tonight.

He jumped in the shower and got dressed, grabbed his hotel key, and walked out of their room and down to the lobby.

Punk went to the nearby store that was just down the street from their hotel, and he got candles, (even though he stood there forever trying to figure out which ones smelt the best), and plenty of rose pedals.

Punk decided to go with vanilla candles. He sighed, he hoped AJ would like them, but you can't go wrong with vanilla…right?

Once he made it back to the hotel, he was thankful that AJ had yet to return.

Punk was nervous, but he wanted to do this. He loved AJ more than he had ever loved any girl in his life, and he wanted AJ to know it.

He didn't want to just keep saying, "I love you," he wanted to show it. He wanted to kiss her, and to hold her, and to make love to her. He wanted to do that tonight.

He set up the hotel room, trying to make it look as nice as he could, considering it was nothing more than a simple hotel room.

Twenty minutes later, Punk looked around the room, and he was happy with how it looked, and it smelled like vanilla, to him, it seemed to be perfect.

AJ was back within the next ten minutes, and she was in shock when she saw the room, she gasped as she put her hand over her mouth, "baby…what is this?"

Punk took her by the hand, and lead her over to their single bed as he looked into her eyes, "I love you, AJ. With each day that has passed for the last two and a half months, I have fallen in love with you more and more everyday, and now, I want to show you," he whispered in a low, soft, gentle tone as he brought a hand to her cheek and stroked it.

AJ, who had tears in her eyes looked back into her boyfriends' green eyes as she tried so hard to hold back his tears. "Baby, I already knew that you loved me, but I love you too." She said as she smiled a little, "I love you so much."

"I know you love me, and I love you too. But I wanna show that I love you, AJ." He said softly, looking into her eyes, and meaning every word.

"Okay," was all she could manage to say. She was nervous.

Punk put on some soft music, to help easy AJ's nerves that he could still sense. He had candles all over the room, which gave the room a dim lighting, because it was now dark out.

He also had rose pedals on the bed, and on the floor. AJ was standing in front of their bed, her back to it, her heart pounding out of her chest. He looked art her, "what's going through your head?" he asked in a soft tone.

AJ shook her head, "nothing." she softly whispered back, "I'm just nervous." she said.

He looked at her, "AJ, do you want to do this?" he asked, "if you don't, we don't have to. We can just lay here, and I can just hold you. I love holding you in my arms, and listening to your heartbeat." he said, in a soft tone. The last thing he wanted to do was rush AJ.

"I want to Punk." she said, running her fingers through her hair nervously. "I want to, but I just…." she stopped, "sex with Daniel…it was never good, it was…it hurt, and so…I…I'm just scared," she said as she looked down.

He lifted her head up with his index finger. "Hey you, look at me." He said softly, "What that bastard did to you, was so wrong, and so uncalled for, but I would never hurt you. I want to make love to you. AJ, I love you. You **are **the girl for me. You **are **the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with." he told her.

AJ was tearing up as tears rolled down the sides of her face, "I know, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so afraid." She whispered quietly.

"AJ, I am so in love with you, and nothing will ever change that."

AJ nodded her head, unsure of what to say. Punk still had his index finger under her chin, not allowing her to look away from him as he spoke to her.

He kissed her softly as he felt AJ stand on her tippy toes, and lean into him as she kissed him back. He knew she wanted this, but he also knew that she was scared out of her mind to do this. Though he was in no rush, he was going to take this time.

He softly started to kiss AJ down the right side of her neck, and he could instantly feel all her nerves go away, and her body start to relax. He took his time as he made his way down the right side of her neck, stopping at her collarbone as he softly sucked on it, and left a small hickey there.

He then kissed the spot where he left the hickey, and then made his way down the rest of the rest side of her neck, and to the tip of her shoulder as he slid AJ's shirt off of her shoulders. He then moved to the left shoulder, and softly pressed his lips against it.

He started up her neck, stopping at her collarbone, and leaving a small hickey on that side too. He then made his way up the rest of her neck, and then softly kissed her. He stopped as he looked at her, and stroked the side of her face.

He could see tears behind her eyes as he now lifted her shirt over her head, and placed her on the bed. She was on her back, as he climbed over her, and the two made eye contact. He kept his eyes locked with hers, and he told her that he loved her.

She said that she loved him too, and he started to softly kiss her neck again. He made his way down the right side for a second time, and went to her shoulder, and then he started to kiss her down her chest, starting just below her bra, and made his way down to her waistline. He then made his way back up, and kissed her all the way up, stopping right below her bra.

He'd never felt AJ's body at such a relax state before, but he was so glad that he was the one who got her in this state. He then made his way up the left side of her neck, and then kissed her deeply.

AJ could feel his tongue touch hers, and she loved the touch of it. The touch of it made a million chills go down her spine, and a hundred waves of electricity go through her body. She slowly started to slide her tongue back into his mouth, and she could feel such a strong connection with him.

He pulled away from her, and then slid her shorts off of her body, placing them on the floor next to her shirt. He could feel AJ begin to get nervous again, so he just stroked the side of her face, and kissed her again, she relaxed.

After kissing her for awhile, he got of bed as he stood over her, and slid his jeans off. He could feel AJ's eyes on him, as he looked up at her, her left arm was over her head, and she had such an innocent look on her face, and gave him a small smile.

He smiled back at her, and then pulled his shirt over his head. Again, he could feel AJ's eyes on him, and then when his shirt was fully over his head, and off of him, he looked at AJ to find her staring at his chest.

AJ noticed that he had caught her, and she giggled as she took her right thumbnail, and chewed on it for a few seconds, her left arm still over her head. She giggled again as she chewed on her thumbnail still. He smiled at her, and he could feel butterflies in his stomach, making eye contact like that with AJ took his breath away.

He slowly climbed back over her, and kissed her again, the kiss was so deep, and full of so much passion. AJ moved both of her heads, and they were now by the sides of her head, slightly above it. Punk placed his hands on top of hers, and AJ intertwined her fingers with his.

He kept kissing her, and he started to use his tongue again, as he felt it come in contact with AJ's, and she would do the same, their tongues coming in contact with each others often, as they each deepened the kiss, and the passion between them.

After a while, he pulled away from her, and unhooked her bra, and then slipped off her underwear, and felt her tense up again. He looked into her eyes, and kissed her softly, "I love you." he softly whispered as kissed her again, and then got back on top of her again, and kissed her down the right side of her neck, and kissed her all the way down to her waistline again, and he then felt her relax.

He softly made his way back up, and then up the left side of her neck, and then kissed her softly. Then he stood up one last time to remove his boxers, and AJ watched them hit the floor. He climbed back over her body, and kissed her deeply, taking her hands into his, and AJ intertwined their fingers.

He kept kissing her, taking his time with things. He pulled away from the kiss, and then looked at her. She looked back at him, and neither of them said anything, they didn't need to. He stroked the side of her face, and then kissed the side of her neck, right by her collarbone, and then he slowly slid himself inside of her, and he could hear AJ slightly gasp from this, but he knew she was all right.

His face was still buried into her collarbone as he slowly started to pick up the pace. He could hear AJ's breathing start to become heavier, as well as his own. He started to go a little faster, but not by too much, he wanted to take his time, and he was.

He could feel their bodies start to sweat, and AJ's breathing was starting to get even more heavy. He kept this up, and stayed with the pace he was at, he could feel himself start to build up, and AJ could tell that he was too because of his breathing.

He could feel himself building up, and reaching the end, but he still didn't rush himself, or AJ. He kept his same pace. He could feel AJ start to slowly arch her back, his face still buried into the side of her neck.

A few minutes later, he had came inside of her, lifting himself a little bit, because he didn't expect it to be that intense, he'd never felt anything like that before, as he moaned, and he could hear AJ moan too.

A few moments later, he had fallen on to her, breathing out her name whispering it in her ear. It was a soft whisper, and he kissed her side of her neck. "God…I love you." he whispered as he placed his head in her chest.

AJ too now was breathing heavy as she was playing with his hair. "I love you too." she breathed, "god…I love you." she said, "I love you so much." she whispered.

The two of them laid there in each others arms for the rest of the night, happy with where they were at. But…the thing is…things aren't perfect forever…right?

0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: Awe, cute chapter, right? I hope so! D: I hope the sex part wasn't too shitty guys, I seriously tired my best, I just hope that I didn't disappoint…please leave some reviews, that would be great! (: Review, review, review! Chapter nine should be up this this weekend, so keep a look out! Review! (: - Mel x **


	9. An Unexpected Loss

**HEY GUYS. OMG. GUYS, I AM SO, SO, SO, SO, SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. I hope you still love me. Things have been ridiculous since I came home from surgery. I came home soooo out of it from all the shit they had me on that it was IMPOSSIBLE for me to write the first day I came home. Then all the other days I've just been soooo exhausted and out of it that I've been sleeping a LOT. To top it all off, the site where they did my surgery, is starting to open up, and so I had to go to the doctor, and they don't like how it looks, so I have to go back next week. Blah. I don't know what's going to happen, but I PROMISE to update again as soon as I can. I LOVE YOU ALL. Enjoy, review, favorite, alert, you know (;**

**An Unexpected Loss **

**Punk's POV:**

I had a big match tonight. I was used to be matches of course. I went day in, and day out fighting for that damn thing. I gave it everything I had when it came fighting for my title, and nothing would change that.

But for some reason, today's match seemed bigger, more difficult. But I was focused.

I was so focused that I was starting to push AJ aside for today. It's not that I wanted to, believe me, I love that girl. But my head was just elsewhere.

I couldn't allow Jericho to walk out with my championship, I just couldn't. Not him out of all people, not the man that made me feel so low of a person, so useless, so unworthy.

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair and I looked at myself. What if I lost this match tonight?

If I lost this match tonight, then I would be officially broken, and nothing would bring me back from that.

I knew I had great friends, I knew I had an amazing girlfriend, but for some reason, I still found myself feeling as if I didn't have anything.

I sighed, why was I being so ungrateful?

I started to think about my childhood, and it made me feel horrible, it made me feel small inside.

I didn't have the childhood most people would expect. It was rough for me, and I think that's why I always felt so empty inside. Even when I was around a lot of people, thousands, I still felt empty, I still felt small, I still felt worthless.

I sighed as I went for a run, I had to do something to help clear my head.

But maybe going for a run wasn't a good idea, because it got me nowhere. Absolutely nowhere.

I wasn't in the best mood today, and I didn't wanna be bothered by anyway, not even AJ.

She skipped over to me, "morning baby!" She chirped.

I smiled a little, "hey babe."

"Ready for tonight?"

I shook my head, "I wish."

AJ's smile fell, "that's not the Punk I know and love, you'll be just fine," she said happily. "See you in a bit baby, don't kick Jericho's ass too hard tonight," she winked as she put in her headphones, and skipped down the hallway too her locker-room, humming to herself.

I chuckled, AJ was always so happy, I loved that about her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was time for my match. I was in my locker-room, I didn't know why I was getting so nervous. This should be nothing for me, but for some this match was getting to me.

AJ knocked lightly on the door, frowning when she saw that I was pacing, "oh baby, you're going to do just fine!" She smiled, "cheer up, Punky!" She cheerfully said as she skipped over to me.

"I'll try baby," I smiled back as I kissed her lightly.

"Win for me!" She smiled.

I chuckled, it was now or never.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

This match was an Extreme Rules match, now don't get me wrong, I love these matches. But I didn't wanna have to have this type tonight. I wasn't ready, physically, or mentally.

The bell rang, and the match began. I couldn't even think straight, my heart was in this match, but my head wasn't.

As the match went on, I only seemed to become weaker and weaker while Jericho became stronger and stronger.

I hated this. I had to fight back, I couldn't let him win! But as hard as I tried to fight back, my mind nor my body would let me.

Soon enough the ref did the three count, and the match was over.

I lost.

I…I lost.

What now?

I stood up, dizzy from everything I had just gone through, and numb from the fact I just lost.

What was going on, was this real, or was I dreaming? As I looked around me, and saw all the fans that were in shock, I came to realize that I wasn't dreaming. This was real. I had lost.

I slowly stepped out of the ring, and made my way to my locker-room, I felt so numb.

I had never felt so numb over anything in my life. I let the guy who walked all over me for months, the guy who made me feel like total crap, walk out with the WWE Championship.

I had to get it back.

I was going to get it back.

I was going to go home, take a much needed how shower, come back next Monday, and get back my championship.

AJ walked over to me as she put a hand on my shoulder, and looked at me.

AJ wasn't happy, she wasn't bubbly, she wasn't herself. She was sad, she was broken. "I'm so sorry baby," she said quietly as she hugged me.

"It's okay, it's all right. I'm gonna get it back," I told her, and I meant it.

"I know you will baby, I know," she said, she was still hugging me. It felt good to hold AJ.

It made me forget that I had lost, and it gave me the warm feeling I was missing.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o

The ride to the hotel was quiet. The warm feeling AJ had given me had quickly left, and I felt alone again. I felt empty.

I sighed as I pulled into the parking lot, "I'll meet you up there in a few minutes, okay?"

AJ nodded, knowing it would help me if I was alone for a few minutes. "I love you baby," she smiled.

"Love you more," I replied as I kissed her lips.

Once AJ left, I took a deep breath. Everything was going to be all right.

Even though I knew everything would be okay, even though I knew I had AJ, I felt empty, I felt alone.

I looked at myself in the rearview mirror, I sighed, I didn't even look like myself.

The more I thought about things, the more I questioned myself, why was this championship so goddamn important to me? It was only a championship, not the world.

But maybe it was my world. Maybe it was who I was.

I sighed deeply to calm myself, "you've got this. You've been Jericho many times, and you can beat him when you have your rematch next Monday. You've got this. Relax." I said to myself quietly, as I looked at myself in the mirror again.

I jumped when I saw Zack knock on the driver side window. "Hey there, Broski," he smiled as he walked over the passenger side, "mind if I sit?"

I shook my head, he took a seat.

"I know tonight's loss was a tough one for you, man. But don't over think it. You've got this, you're the best in the world."

I chuckled, "but what if I can't?"

"If you can't? Then you've got me, you've got AJ, and the rest of your friends, and that my friend, is way more important than any championship."

I smiled at Zack, "you know, for a young kid, you're pretty smart."

"Yeah, I know, I'm pretty cool too," he said as he flashed me a smile.

I laughed as I playfully pushed him, "get out of here bro, I gotta go catch up with AJ."

"Race you there!" He said as he got out of the car.

"You're so on!" I said as I ran towards the hotel.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I won the race of course as a very tired Zack and I walked into my room, shutting the door behind us.

"You cheated, bro!" Zack exclaimed as he tried to catch his breathe.

"How?" I gave him a look.

"I don't know man, but you did! I'll get you next time."

I heard AJ listening to her iPod, I heard the sounds of Justin Bieber coming from her headphones. "Baby," I whined, "really?" I pouted.

AJ grinned, "of course!"

"Justin Bieber!" Zack grinned too, "I love that kid,"

"Who doesn't?" She asked, skipping over to her mini speaker set as she plugged in her iPod.

"Who couldn't!" Zack said as he walked over to where AJ was.

"Me!" I exclaimed as I raised my hand, though I got no reaction from either of them.

"What's your favorite song Zack?"

"Boyfriend." He said, "I tweet the lyrics to Eve all the time," he grinned, I laughed to myself.

AJ then put on Boyfriend, blasting it.

I swear my ears were dying. Right here. Right now.

"IF I WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Zack screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I'D NEVER LET YOU GO!" AJ yelled back.

"KEEP YOU ON MY ARM GIRL, YOU'D NEVER BE ALONE." They screamed together.

"I CAN BE A GENTLEMAN, ANYTHING YOU WANT!" Zack yelled, "IF I WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND, I NEVER LET YOU GO!" AJ yelled as she joined him.

I groaned as I laid down on the bed on my back, and cover my face with a pillow, tonight was going to be a long night.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too crappy, I'm kind of out of it from my antibiotics, Lololol. I hope it was okay! Please review guys, things have been so boring since I've been home, and I have to pretty much stay off my feet. Maybe they'll cheer me up! I had to put Zack in this update, I LOVE HIM SO MUCH. Anyway, Reviewwww. I LOVE ALL OF YOU. **

**OH.**

**OH.**

**WAIT.**

**GUYS, FOLLOW ME ON TWTTER. GIVE ME SOMETHING TO DO WHILE I'M HEALING. Just tell me you're from fan fiction, and I'll follow back! (:**

**Punk_AJ_Love43**

**Follow! (:**


	10. The Longest Five Hour Drive

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter ten! Thanks for all the reviews! We have reached over 100! Which is a major milestone for me! Thank you, so, so, so, much! None of this would be possible without you guys. You guys are truly amazing. Thank you. Enjoy chapter ten! I liked this one!**

**P.S. This would have been up yesterday, but the power went out! D: **

**Disclaimer: Ugh. I wish I would remember to do these. But I don't own WWE, cause…I'm not cool enough.**

**The Longest Five Hour Drive **

**General POV: **

Punk, AJ, and Zack were on their way to the next Raw event, it was a five hour drive, though for Punk…it felt like it was going to be five days.

AJ and Zack had been driving him crazy for the past ten minutes, and the trip had only just begun.

"Guys.." He sighed as he looked at his girlfriend and his best friend in the rearview mirror. "My ears are dying," he whined.

AJ shrugged, "only four more hours and fifty minutes until they're living once again!"

Punk rolled his eyes, "you guys are horrible people."

AJ smiled sweetly, "Thanks!" AJ chirped, "love you too!"

She then turned to Zack, "what songs should we kill his ears with, first?"

Zack thought about it, took AJ's iPod and mini speakers, and looked through her songs. "You have great taste in music!" He grinned after a few minutes.

AJ grinned back, "I know!" She said cheerfully.

Punk glanced at Zack, "I would have to say otherwise.." he mumbled.

AJ only stuck out her tongue at her boyfriend before turning back to Zack, "find anything?"

Zack nodded, "of course I did!"

"Which one did you pick?"

Zack plugged her iPod into the mini speakers, and turned them all the way before hitting the play button and a few seconds later, "Brokenhearted," by Karmin blasted through the tiny speakers.

"SEE I'VE BEEN WAITING ALL DAYYYYY, FOR YOU TO CALL ME BABYYYYY!" Zack screamed at the top of his lungs, he was basically as loud as the music itself.

"SO LETS GET UP, LETS GET ON IT, DON'T YOU LEAVE ME BROKENHEARTED TONIGHT!" AJ yelled, trying her best not to laugh.

"COME ON, THAT'S RIGHT, HONEST BABY I'LL DOOOOO ANYTHNIG YOU WANT TOOOOOO! SO CAN WE FINISH WHAT WE STARTED, DON'T YOU LEAVE ME BROKENHEARTED TONIGHT." Zack yelled back.

"Guys!" Punk groaned, "my ears, they're dying!"

AJ and Zack only ignored him, finished that song, and went on to the next one.

"Pick the next song AJ!" Zack grinned as Brokenhearted had just finished.

"Hmmm," AJ smiled as she looked through her songs. "Found it!" She cheered.

A few seconds later, "What Makes You Beautiful," blasted through the tiny speakers.

"Oh dear god.." Punk mumbled as he tried so hard to shut the two out.

AJ didn't start with the song right away though, which gave Punk some hope that the two were actually done for awhile.

But, they weren't, AJ only waited until the middle of the song.

"BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE, THEY WAY YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVERWHELMED. BUT WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND IT AIN'T HARD TO TELL, YOU DON'T KNOW, OH, OH, YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL." AJ yelled just as Zack joined in.

"IF ONLY YOU SAW WHAT I CAN SEE. YOU'LL UUDERSTAND WHY I WANT YOU SO DESPERATELY, RIGHT NOW I'M LOOKING AT YOU AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T KNOW, OHHHHHH, OHHHHHHH" Zack yelled, trying to hit a higher note, and AJ couldn't even hold back her laughs as she busted out laughing.

"What?" He asked, he had a confused look on his face, "you gotta hit those high notes too, bro."

AJ laughed, "I know," she grinned, "this is the best road trip I've had in such a long time!" She squealed.

"I know, me too, we gotta travel together more often."

Punk could only groan, this was the worst road trip ever.

"Zack, pick another song!" She cheered, "you seem to have just as good taste in music as I do!"

"That's because I'm a Broski!" He said, as he took her iPod, and began to look for another song.

Punk glanced at him, "whoever told you Broski's were cool?"

Zack looked offended, "this kid right here," he said, pointing to himself.

AJ laughed at the look on his face, "forget Punk, he's just lame," she said, patting Zack's shoulder, "find a song?"

Zack nodded, "yep!"

A few moments later, "Never Let Go," by Justin Bieber," blasted through the tiny speakers.

Punk whined as he hit his head against the back of the driver seat letting out a groan, "what did I do!?" He asked, not really talking to anyone.

"Lets do the whole song!" AJ cheered.

Zack grinned, "okay!"

Punk groaned again, "I don't drink, I don't smoke, I don't do drugs, I'm a good guy. What did I do to deserve this?" He whined as he tried his very best to drown them out, but that was near impossible. Actually, it was impossible.

Zack started things off this time around, "OH NO, OH NO, OHHHHHHHHH. THEY SAY THAT HATE HAS BEEN SENT, SO LET LOOSE THE TALK OF LOVE. BEFORE THEY OUTLAW THE KISS," He yelled loudly as he grinned at Punk.

"BABY GIVE ME HUG, THERE'S A DREAM THAT I'VE BEEN CHASING, I WANT IT SO BADLY TO BE REALITY," AJ screamed as she grinned at her boyfriend.

"AND WHEN YOU HOLD MY HAND, AND I UNDERSTAND THAT IT'S MEANT TO BE." Zack yelled, reaching his hand out towards AJ

"CAUSE BABY WHEN YOU'RE WITH ME, IT'S LIKE AN ANGEL CAME BY AND TOOK ME TO HEVEN." AJ and yelled as she took his hand/

"CAUSE WHEN I STARE YOU IN YOUR EYES, IT COULDN'T BE BETTER." He yelled, looking at her.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO, OH NOOOOO" AJ yelled as she looked back at him.

Punk swore his right ear was loosing the ability to hear because of the fact the two of them were screaming so much.

"Guys, it's a good thing you two are WWE stars because you would never get anywhere with your singing.." He sighed deeply, "good lord…my ears."

AJ grinned, "baby, you could join in, this is fun!"

"Yeah, come on Broski! It's a great way to pass the time!" Zack added over the blasting music.

"I'll pass," he mumbled as he pulled into a nearby gas station. "Do you two Justin Bieber One Direction crazed five year olds want anything?" He asked as he pulled up to the pump.

"I want an slurpee!" AJ said cheerfully.

"Me too! Make mine blue please!" Zack grinned.

"Me too! Me too!" AJ chirped.

Punk gave the two of them a look, "anything else?"

"Animal crackers!"

"The frosted kind!" Zack added.

"Yeah!"

Punk could only sigh and close the door as he shook his head, "I'm on a five hour road trip with two five year olds," he mumbled to himself as he went and got the stuff and came back to the car.

"I will only give this to the two of you if you two promise to keep your mouth shut."

AJ blinked a few times, "crabby," she pouted as she reached out for the stuff.

"Party-pooper," Zack added as he reached for his stuff, too.

"Do you promise?"

AJ rolled her eyes, "babyyyy, yes! Give me my slurpee!" She said in a five year old whiney voice.

Punk waited a moment, and then gave her his stuff.

"Do you promise?"

"Broski promise!" Zack exclaimed, wanting his stuff just as bad.

Zack sighed, but gave him his stuff anyway.

He then filled the car, leaving Zack and AJ to talk among themselves. "He's so lame.." AJ whispered so Punk wouldn't hear her, because of the fact left the driver door open.

"I know.." he whispered back, eating the animal crackers he was just given.

Just as Punk was going to get in the car, he noticed Cody Rhodes a few pumps away.

"Cody! Hey man!" He said, making his way over him.

"Hey! Punk!" He said as him and Punk did a bro hug.

Once he pulled away, he saw a girl standing next to Cody's car. She looked as if she was working on it, "who's that?"

"Her name is Lori. My car stopped working, but we can't get it working." He sighed, "I've been here for an hour. She tried to help me once she noticed I was having problems."

"Don't worry about it bro, you can come with me."

Cody sighed in relief, "thanks man."

The two made their way over to the teenager. She was stunned when she saw Punk standing next to Cody. She was speechless.

He chucked, "thanks for trying to fix is car, but he's just gonna catch a ride with me," Punk smiled.

Lori smiled, "oh, all right. I'm not sure what the problem is, I'm usually good with cars," she sighed.

"Don't worry about it, it's probably Cody," he winked.

Cody gave him a look, and then pushed him away, "go away." he said, he then turned to Lori, "thanks for trying for the last hour. I've enjoyed talking to you, is it okay if I get your number?"

Lori smiled, "of course," she said, as she then wrote her number on his hand, and the two made their way back to Punk's car.

"By the way…I really hope you don't mind Justin Bieber, One Direction, horrible singing, or hyper five year olds." Punk said as they reached his car.

Cody could only give Punk a confused look, "Why?"

"Because, AJ and Zack are in the car with me, and…well, you'll see."

Cody groaned, maybe he was better off walking to Raw.

The two of them climbed in the car to be greeted by AJ and Zack.

"Hi Cody!" AJ said cheerfully.

"Hey there Broski!" Zack said as he held out his animal crackers "animal cracker!?"

Cody looked at Zack and AJ, "no…thanks," he sighed. He was better walking.

Twenty minutes had passed, and AJ and Zack were quiet, but they were also bored.

"I'm bored!" AJ huffed as she looked out the window.

"Me too," Zack whined as he took AJ's iPod, and began to look through her songs.

Zack couldn't help but put on a song, he was bored, what else was he gonna do? Stare out the window? Boring!

AJ cheered once she heard the music, "yay!"

Punk gave them a look, "what did I tell the two of you?"

Zack shrugged, "five year olds don't keep promises, Broski," he replied as he hit the play button.

AJ giggled as she gave Zack a high five, "Broski's for life, dude."

"Woo, woo, woo, you know it bro!" He said, returning the high five.

What Doesn't Kill you Makes you Stronger, by Kelly Clarkson was now blasting through the speakers, it was halfway through the song because of the talking they had done before.

"WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU MAKES YOU STRONGER," AJ yelled

"STAND A LITTLE TALLER!" Zack screamed as he laughed a little bit, he couldn't help it.

"DOESN'T MEAN I'M LONEY WHEN I'M ALONE," AJ yelled as she laughed because Zack laughed, they couldn't help but to laugh.

"WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU MAKES A FIGHTER." Zack yelled as she faced AJ.

"FOOTSTEPS EVEN LIGHTER." AJ screamed as she faced Zack so they were looking at each other.

"DOESN'T MEAN I'M OVER CAUSE YOU'RE GONE." Zack screamed, getting a little dramatic.

"WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU MAKES YOU STRONGER." AJ said, getting dramatic herself.

"STRONGER." Zack yelled as loud as he could, AJ busted out laughing.

Punk looked at the two of them through the mirror, "Hey! Do I have to take your animal crackers and slurpees away!?" Punk yelled over the music.

Zack turned down the music in seconds, "no," the both of them quietly answered.

"Good!" He said, "now sit there, and hush." Punk said as he turned his attention back to the road again.

AJ and Zack sighed in defeat, what were they going to do for the next two hours?

"Do you have headphones?" Zack quietly whispered.

AJ nodded as she put in the headphones as she gave Zack the left one, and put the right one in her own ear, if they couldn't sing, they would at least listen to their music.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

**A/N: I was going to do Punk's match in this chapter, but I didn't wanna do two match chapters back to back, so I came up with this. (: His match will be up soon. Predictions? Don't forget to review guys! They honestly help so much, and they REALLY do keep me going, so keep them coming guys! I love it! **


	11. Finally There

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the positive reviews yesterday, they're awesome! Everyone seems to love the interaction between Zack and AJ, and I love that myself. Honestly, I love writing them, I've a huge kid at heart; all my friends call me their five year old friend, so this is really easy for me to write! People also liked the fact that Cody got dragged into Punk's torture, so I'm gonna make him a permit character in this. As well as the character Lori who was mentioned in the last chapter, because I have an idea, and I'm kind of in the mood in the mood to be different (:**

**Disclaimer: HA! I remembered to do this! I don't own WWE because if I did, Zack Ryder would get a LOT more screen time. I mean, WHAT THE HECK. WHERE'S HE AT. I LOVE THAT KID SO MUCH. HE'S SO CUTE.**

**Finally There **

Punk, Cody, AJ, and Zack were almost to their city. AJ and Zack had been quiet for an hour, but still had another hour to go.

That's when it hit Zack, him and AJ had finished their frosted animal crackers as well as their slurpees. Which meant Punk couldn't take anything away from them. Which meant…they could sing.

Zack turned towards AJ with a grin, "hey little Broski," he whispered as he poked her.

AJ giggled, "what?"

Zack leaned over and whispered his idea in her ear, AJ gasped, "you're so smart!" She quietly squealed as she accidentally kicked the back of Punk's seat.

Punk gave the two of them a weird look before shaking his head and turning to Cody. "So, what about that girl man, you gonna call her?"

Cody nodded, "yeah dude, I'm gonna call her once we get to the hotel since we'll have a few hours before Raw started to do whatever. I don't have a match tonight anyways."

"Good man, I'm happy for you," Punk said.

"I am too, whoever knew my car breaking down would be a good thing,"

Punk laughed, "you should ask her to come to Raw tonight, then we can show her around," he suggested.

"Good idea man!" Cody said, shooting Lori a text.

"It could be your first date," Punk teased as he laughed.

Cody gave him a look, "what kind of first date is that?"

"All right, make it a mini date," he laughed.

Cody laughed shaking his head, as he texted Lori.

_Would you wanna come to Raw tonight? x Cody_

_Sounds awesome! - Lori _

"She said she's gonna be there," Cody grinned.

"Okay, good."

The quietness was soon interrupted by Zack and AJ.

AJ put on Beautiful by Christina Aguilera.

"Yay!" Zack screamed excitedly.

"Woo woo woo! You know it!"

"Fuck," Punk mumbled.

"We can't take away their slurpees or animal crackers," Cody groaned, "they don't have any left."

"Fuck me," Punk whined.

"Do you have earplugs?"

Punk gave him a look, "Bro…if I had ear plugs, I'd be using them myself.

"I AM BEAUTIFUL NO MATTER WHAT THEY SAY, WORDS CAN'T BRING ME DOWN. I AM BEAUTIFUL IN EVERY SINGLE WAY, YES, WORDS CAN'T BRING ME DOWN, OHHHH, SO DON'T YOU BRING ME DOWN TODAY." Zack yelled as he looked into the rearview mirror at Cody and Punk.

"TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS YOUR DELIRIOUS, SO CONSUNMED IN ALL YOUR DOOM, OHHH! TRYING HARD TO FILL THE EMPTINESS, THE PIECES GONE, LEFT THE PUZZLE UNDONE, AIN'T THAT THE WAY IT IS." AJ yelled as she looked at Punk and Cody herself.

Cody glanced over to Punk, "if you were a good friend, you would've let me walked to Raw," he mumbled.

"I would've…but…I needed a friend."

Cody rolled his eyes, "you owe me twenty dollars."

"For what?"

"Being an asshole."

"We should make a CD," Zack said, turning to AJ.

"It would be the best. What would we name it?"

"Broski Jams?" Zack shrugged, "get back to me on that."

AJ giggled, "pick a song!" She cheered, handing him her iPod.

A few moments later, Bye, Bye, Bye by Nsync blasted through the speakers.

Cody looked back at AJ and Zack before turning to Punk, "what the hell?"

Punk could only hopelessly shrug, "I don't know, man." Punk said, shaking his head, "but what I do know if we only have thirty minutes left, man. We can make it…we can make it. We got this."

Cody shook his head, "no, man…we can't…my ears.."

"I've got two hours on you, bro, so don't even complain."

"I'M DOING THIS TONIGHT, YOU'RE PROBABLY GONNA START A FIGHT, I KNOW THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT. HEY BABY COME ON, I LOVED YOU ENDLESSLY, WHEN YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR ME." Zack screamed loudly as he lifted himself out of his seat.

"SO NOW IT'S TIME TO GO AND MAKE IT ALONE, I KNOW THAT I CAN'T TAKE IT NO MORE, IT AIN'T NO LIE, I WANNA SEE YOU AT THE DOOR, BABY." AJ yelled back as she began to dance.

"BYE, BYE, BYE!" They both yelled as loud as they could, "BYE BYE!"

"DON'T WANNA BE A FOOL FOR YOU, JUST ANOTHER PLAYER IN YOUR GAME FOR TWO, YOU MAY HATE ME, BUT IT AIN'T NO LIE!" Zack yelled as he started to dance himself.

"BYE, BYE, BYE, BYE, BYE!" They yelled together.

"DON'T REALLY MAKE IT TOUGH, I JUST WANNA TELL YOU THAT I HAD ENOUGH, IT MIGHT SOUND CRAZY, BUT IT AIN'T NO LIE," AJ screamed through her laughter, at this point, she couldn't help but laugh.

"BABY, BYE, BYE, BYE." They screamed, this time, Zack laughed too.

"JUST HIT ME WITH THE TRUTH, NOW, GIRL YOU'RE MORE THAN WELCOME TO. SO GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON, BABY COME ON. I LIVE FOR YOU AND ME, AND NOW I REALLY COME TO SEE THAT LIFE WOULD BE MUCH BETTER ONCE YOU'RE GONE." Zack yelled dramatically.

"KNOW THAT I CAN'T TAKE IT NO MORE, IT AIN'T NO LIE, I WANNA SEE YOU AT THE DOOR, BABY." AJ yelled, she got dramatic too.

"BYE, BYE, BYE…BYE, BYE!" They screamed at the top of their lungs.

AJ and Zack were truly enjoying themselves until they were interrupted by Cody. "Guys!" He yelled as he pulled at his short brown hair. "Please, no more singing!" He begged, "I'll have Punk stop and get you something, just no more singing!"

Punk gave Cody a look even though he couldn't see it.

AJ turned down the music, and looked at Cody, "what kind of something?" She asked.

"Can we have cookies?" Zack asked, blinking at Cody a few times.

"And another slurpee?" AJ added.

Cody nodded, "yes,"

Punk was going to protest, but Cody stopped him, "bro, just pull over, I'll pay for it!' He begged, "my ears are ringing.."

"That's because they're dying, like mine."

Cody then got their snacks and before they knew it, they were finally at the hotel.

"Yay!" AJ cheered.

"Where here!" Zack said excitedly as the two took off running inside.

"Thank god we're here," Cody mumbled.

"I know man, you don't have to tell me twice."

When the four of them walked into the lobby, and Cody was greeted by Lori.

Cody turned towards Punk as he grinned, "I'll catch you later bro," he said.

Punk nodded, "catch you later, thanks for being my travel buddy!"

"Whatever, you still owe me that twenty," he mumbled, and then turned to AJ and Zack.

"Bye children," he said as he walked over to where Lori was.

"Bye!" AJ chirped as she waved goodbye to Cody.

"See you later Broski!" Zack yelled with a wave.

Punk sighed, he was now alone with Zack and AJ, "kill me now," he mumbled. "Come on children, we need to check into our hotel room."

Zack and AJ followed behind laughing to themselves as they munched on their cookies and drank their slurpees like children.

0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile, with Cody, he was more than glad to get away and Zack and AJ, "I didn't know if you were going to come or not," he smiled.

"Of course I would, it's you, how can I turn you down?"

Cody smiled, "how was your drive?"

"Good, yours?"

Cody sighed, "mine was a trip from hell."

Lori laughed as she looked at him confused, "why?"

"Zack and AJ, I swear they're five."

Lori laughed again, "sounds like fun."

Cody shook his head, "it's really not."

They were now inside Cody's hotel room as Cody kicked off his shoes and sat on the bed, Lori in the chair across from the bed.

"So I was talking to Triple H on the way down here, and we were talking about how we need more divas, and well…I wanted to know if you wanted to be one?" He asked, "I really would like to get to know you better, but I travel so much, and…"

Lori jumped up from the chair as she threw her arms around Cody's neck and hugged him, "I would love to!" She said happily.

"Great!" He smiled as he hugged her back and then pulled away, "I'll have AJ start training you tomorrow since we don't have anything else to do tonight," he smiled.

"You don't have a match tonight?"

Cody shook his head, "so it's just you and me," he smiled. "I can show you around if you want."

Lori smiled, "sounds great."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As for Punk and his "children," they were now in their hotel room.

"Punk! Can we go swimming!?" AJ asked excitedly as she grinned at him.

"Yeah! Can we go!? Can we go!?" Zack asked, just as excited.

Punk looked at the two of them as he shook his head, "you two.." He didn't even know what to say, he sighed, "go ahead."

"Yay!" AJ and Zack cheered as they both quickly got changed.

"Are you coming baby?" AJ asked sweetly as she smiled at him.

Punk shook his head, "I'm gonna take a nap," he said. "Be back here in an hour," he added.

"Kay," she said, she turned to Zack, "ready?"

Zack nodded, "race you there!"

"You're so on!"

AJ and Zack raced to the pool, and Zack won before jumping into the pool, followed by AJ.

0o0o0o0o0o

As for Punk, he was getting ready to take a nap, humming "What Makes you Beautiful," to himself. "Fuck," he groaned as he laid down.

He sighed as he took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, he needed some rest before his rematch tonight.

He was going to win. He was going to get his title back.

0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: I was laughing when I wrote this, Lololol. AJ and Zack just crack me up. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please keep reviewing guys! You're reviews are what keeps me going, honest! Is there any songs any of you guys want to see AJ and Zack do? I just try think of really random songs. I don't know how I thought of the Nsync one today, but man was I laughing! Anyway, review! (:**


	12. A Chapter Full of Matches

**A/N: Hey guys! I've been getting a lot of people asking me if I like Zack and Eve, and I personally love them, I just didn't know if enough people reading this would like them together, so when you guys review for this chapter, if you could just let me know if you would like to see Zack/Eve, that would be great. Of course, the main couple in this is still going to be AJ/Punk because its an AJ/Punk story, so don't worry about that! =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did, Punk and AJ would be together, and Zack and Eve would be together. More importantly, Zack would get more screen time! I mean, look at that cute face, how could you not wanna see him on raw!?**

**A Chapter Full of Matches**

AJ and Zack were still swimming. AJ was standing up leaning against the side of the pool as she watched Zack swim around, she couldn't help but laugh at him, he looked really funny when he swam.

Zack's head popped out of the water as he looked at AJ, "what's so funny?" He whined as he stood up himself.

AJ laughed, "nothing! You just look funny when you swim!"

Zack pouted, "you're mean."

AJ giggled "no I'm not!"

Zack splashed her with some water, "I hope you lose your match tonight!"

"HEY!" AJ yelled, splashing him back, "at least I _have _a match!"

Zack stopped splashing her as he gave her a hurt look, "that was low," he pouted.

AJ shrugged, "oh you're fine!" She chirped, "do you know if you have a match tonight?"

Zack nodded, "I have a match…against Miz, for his championship," he whispered, "I'm so nervous. What if I lose!"

AJ smiled, "you won't lose!" She said cheerfully, "I'll cheer for you!" She grinned.

"Thanks, gotta have my Broski's support! Or in this case, little Broski!"

AJ smiled, "don't worry, you got this!" She said as they got out of the pool, and grabbed their towels. Zack had a Justin Bieber one, and AJ had a One Direction towel.

"Nice towel!" AJ chirped.

Zack grinned, "you too!"

While walking back to their hotel room, Zack and AJ passed Eve who was walking alone, she looked like she was going to go to the gym that was just down the hall.

Zack felt his heart stop, he was so nervous. AJ took notice of this as she giggled.

"Hi Eve!" She said happily as she smiled at her.

Eve walked over to the two of them, "Hey AJ," she smiled. "Zack," she said with a nod.

"Hey Eve," he said nervously.

"What are you two up to?" Eve asked.

AJ didn't say anything because she wanted Zack to talk to Eve.

"We just came back from swimming," Zack said as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

Eve smiled, "nice towel," she said.

Zack laughed nervously, "yeah, I…I like JB a lot," he said.

"Me too!" AJ chirped, "we sang all the way here! You should come with us to the next city! It's a blast!"

Eve laughed, "sounds good, just remind me to come with you guys."

"Yay!" The smaller diva cheered as she hugged Eve.

Eve laughed at the amount of energy AJ had, has she hugged her back.

"I gotta head to the gym, but I'll see you around?"

"Of course!" AJ grinned, "right Zack?"

Zack could only smile and nod, still in shock over the fact AJ had asked Eve to go to the next city with them, what if he couldn't talk to her? What if he couldn't talk at all? Well…at least Punk would be happy.

"All right, bye guys!" Eve said, waving as she walked away.

Once she was gone, Zack let out a breath, "oh…my god," he breathed as he leaned on to AJ. "AJ, you can't _ever _do that again!" He protested, "I couldn't breathe for a whole five minutes!" He whined, "and my heart almost stopped five times!"

AJ giggled, "you like Eve! You like Eve!" She said, skipping around.

"AJ!" Zack whined as he felt his face turn red as he buried his face in his towel.

AJ giggled, skipping to the hotel room, once they got inside of it, and closed the door. She skipped around, still teasing him.

"Zack and Eve sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She chirped as she skipped around.

Zack fell face first on to the second bed as he whined and buried his face in a pillow. "AJ!" He whined, "stop!" He begged.

"Can't!" She said as she skipped over to Punk who was eating a sandwich, "hey baby!" She said cheerfully as she kissed him, "how'd you sleep!?"

He chuckled, "I slept just fine smiley," he said kissing her back.

"Good!" She smiled as she sat down in his lap, facing him, she giggled as she gave him a few quick kisses, taking his face into her hands. "I love you!" She said happily.

"I love you too," he smiled as he kissed her again. "So what are you teasing Zack about?"

AJ laughed, "Eve. He likes Eve!" she said cheerfully, "he can't talk to her without getting all nervous!"

Punk laughed lightly as he kissed AJ's forehead, and then looked at Zack who was still face down on the bed with his face in a pillow. "You all right Zack?"

"No," he whined. "AJ asked Eve to come with us to the next city, now I'm gonna die in the next car ride!"

Punk laughed, "you'll be all right man, just talk too her."

Zack whined again, "I can't," he said hopelessly.

"You can, don't worry,"

Zack sighed, "doubt it.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was time for Punk's rematch, he was nervous, especially because of the fact he had lost to Jericho last time when he never thought that he would've.

AJ was in his locker-room with him, she could see how nervous he was. "You're going to do just fine," she softly whispered to him as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Punk sighed deeply, "I hope you're right AJ," he said quietly.

AJ sighed, she hated to see Punk so down, she didn't like knowing he wasn't himself. "You'll be just fine, baby," she whispered, kissing him. "I love you," she added.

He kissed her back, "I love you too, AJ." He said as he looked into her eyes, "and I've missed you, we should go on a date tonight."

AJ smiled, "sure baby."

"You could even ask Zack to bring Eve, maybe it'll help him out."

AJ grinned, "yay!" she cheered.

He chuckled, "all right, good. I'll see you in a bit."

AJ nodded, kissed him one last time, and then made his way down to the ring.

_Cult of Personality _blasted through the speakers as the crowd stood to their feet, cheering loudly for him. He felt their respect for him as it gave him the hope he needed it, he just prayed that hope and his determination would be enough.

Moments later _Break the Walls _blasted through the speakers, and the crowd was quick to boo Jericho who just pushed it off, and got into the ring himself.

The match had began, and Punk had the upper hand for the first ten minutes. Though, things had quickly turned around, giving Jericho the upper hand once again.

But Punk wasn't going to allow this. No, he was going to get his title back.

So, he took all the energy he had left, and did the go to sleep on Jericho. He had him, he did it! The ref began the count, "1...2.."

The ref was going to say three, but the match had gotten interrupted as Daniel Bryan came out, and began to kick Punk in the head, leaving the ref no choice but the end the match.

The match was over. Punk had lost. Jericho was still the champion.

Daniel Bryan quickly went out of the ring, chanting "yes, yes, yes!" the whole way back.

Punk was laying on his back as he held his head, opening up his eyes and see Jericho smirking at him, "best in the world!" He said before kicking Punk in the ribs, and walking away.

Punk had so much anger inside of him as he made his way back to his locker-room, once he was there he started to punch the walls, kick the walls, and scream out of anger.

Daniel Goatface Bryan had cost him his championship.

AJ walked in, closing the door behind her. She saw her boyfriend like never before as she watched him punch the walls in front of him.

"baby," she whispered walking over to him as she lightly pulled on his arm so he would face her, that's when she noticed how bloody his knuckles were. "baby, stop it, come here," she said as she sat him down on the bench, and wrapped her arms around him.

As much as Punk wanted to fight AJ, he couldn't. He was too weak, he was too angry, and it felt too good to be held by AJ.

The two made their way back their hotel room as she held his hand, leading the way. She opened the door, and let it closed behind them.

She then led him to the bed, and had him lay down as she placed her head in his chest, "just relax," she whispered.

Punk could only sigh, he didn't know what to say right now, he was in too much of a shock.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was time for Zack's match against the Miz, he was waiting in his locker-room until his cue. He was nervous as he jumped up and down to try and calm himself.

He heard a knock on the door, "come in," he called to the person on the other side of the door, it was Eve.

"Hey Zack," she smiled. "I just wanted to wish you luck on your match tonight, I know it's a big match for you."

Zack nodded, "yeah, I'm nervous, I haven't really had anything in awhile, so this could be the big break I need."

Eve smiled kindly, "you're gonna do just fine, don't over think it."

Zack smiled back, "thanks Eve."

"Of course Zack," she said as she softly kissed him on the cheek, "good luck," she said before walking out and quietly closing the door behind her.

Zack's heart melted, maybe he would win this match tonight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zack and Miz were well into their match now, and Miz had the upper hand for most of the match, but Zack was quick to turn things around as he was able to corner Miz, and do the Broski boot.

As Miz stood to his feet, Zack got ready for the rough ryder, and he got it.

He quickly pinned Miz to the mat, "1...2..3!" The ref called.

The match was over, Zack won. Zack was the new intercontinental champion!

A shocked Zack took the intercontinental championship belt, and held it up in the air, doing his fist pump. "Woo…woo…woo!" He said with the biggest smile on his face before making his way back to his locker-room.

He was greeted by Eve, "see! I knew you could do it!" She said happily as she hugged him.

Zack smiled as he hugged her back, "I didn't think I was gonna be able to pull it off!"

"But I knew you could," she smiled. "How about we go out to dinner tonight to celebrate, by treat."

Zack was blushing, "all right," he smiled.

"Good, I'll see you at seven," she said, as she left a very shocked Zack alone to think.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Cody was still showing Lori around, she couldn't believe she was actually here. She never thought this would happen, not in a million years.

"This place is so cool," she smiled.

"Yeah, it's pretty neat," he smiled back. "You and AJ will start your training tomorrow, I've already talked to her about it, and she's cool with it."

Lori grinned, "awesome!"

Cody chuckled, "I know, so we should go and get some rest, you'll need it."

Lori smiled, "all right."

The two made their way back to his hotel room for the night, there was only one bed but that's because Cody didn't expect for all of this to happen.

"You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch," he said, pointing to the couch across the room.

Lori looked at him, "are you sure?"

Cody nodded, "yeah, it's cool, don't worry about it."

Lori smiled, "all right."

"You wanna watch a movie and then go to bed?"

Lori nodded, and Cody put in a scary movie, since that's all he had. Being that scary movies were his favorite.

"All I have is scary movies, is that all right?"

Lori grinned, "I love them!"

Cody chuckled, "all right, awesome."

The two ate popcorn and watched the movie together.

Lori rested her head on his shoulder, she was tired, a few moments later, she was asleep.

Cody smiled as he turned off the TV, turned out the light, and went to sleep himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

**A/N: Sorry to end the chapter right here, but I didn't wanna go into the dates or anything because that's for the next chapter, along with a few other things. The next chapter should be up tomorrow! I've been on a roll with this story! Don't forget to review guys! The more reviews I get the more inspired I am to write because sometimes I just wanna drag my feet when it comes to writing these chapters. Anyway, review, review, review! (: They help so much! Love you guys! **


	13. A Night Full of Fun

**A/N: Hey guys! There's chapter 13! I really don't know how I've been writing so much, but I have! So yay, go me! I was so…eh, with Raw last night. I really wanna know where Zack is! Seriously, I love him, and I want see him on Raw! But apparently that's too much to ask for these days! D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, if I did, I'd ask my friend Lori to write it with me, and everyone would love our plans. We talk about them all the time.**

**A Night Full of Fun**

Zack was now back in his room with AJ and Punk. Punk had cooled down, and let his anger go…for now.

He needed to, he AJ, Zack, Eve, Zack, Lori, and Cody were all going out tonight. They all needed to let loose and have some fun. Not worry about anything for once.

Although, Punk wasn't sure if Zack would let loose anytime soon. He was pacing back and fourth in the hotel room as he talked to himself, Eve's flowers in his right hand.

He laughed, he had never seen Zack like this. "Man, it's all right, it's just Eve."

Zack stopped in his tracks, looking at Punk, "just Eve? Just Eve!? Don't you know that I'm in love with her!?" The younger wrestler asked as he pulled at his short dirty blonde hair. "Ah!" He screamed as he started to pace again.

Punk laughed, "of course I know you're in love with Eve. Everyone knows you're in love with Eve, even Eve herself."

Zack stopped and looked at Punk again, "I can't do this," he said, "I can't do this,' he repeated as he started to talk as quick as his pacing speed.

Punk chuckled, "Zack, you're a good guy, Eve likes you for who you are."

Zack froze, "Eve likes me!?" He practically screamed, "what!?"

AJ giggled, "of course she does!"

Zack sat down on the bed, holding his head, "are you two lying?" He said, glancing their way, "cause it's not nice to lie to your friends."

AJ giggled, "Zack! Of course she likes you! Why else would she ask you to go out with her tonight?"

Zack shrugged nervously, "I..I don't know AJ," he smiled a little as his face turned red. "She's so pretty," he whispered to himself, though they heard him.

"You really like her, don't you?" Punk asked.

Zack nodded, "yeah," he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "my heart is pounding out of my chest and she's not even here yet."

"It'll be okay, I'll be there, AJ will be there, and Cody and Lori will be there."

Zack took a deep breath, "all right," he said.

"AJ, do I look okay?" He asked, looking at himself, he had on street clothes because of the six of them of them were going to a theme park. He had on jean shorts, orange flip-flops, and an orange t-shirt.

AJ giggled, Zack was so nervous. "You look just fine Zack," she smiled as she kissed him on the cheek lightly.

Zack smiled, "thanks so much little Broski."

"Broski's for life, remember?" She said, going a fist bump.

Zack smiled, "Broski's for life," he said, returning the first bump.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, Zack practically jumped out of his flip-flops. "Oh my god, I can't breathe. I can't breathe!" He said as he ran into the kitchen, "holy crap. I can't do this."

AJ giggled, "calm down! Punk's gonna let her in!" She told him.

Zack tried to keep his cool as he saw Punk open the door, and saw Eve on the other side.

He almost fell over, but AJ stopped him as she giggled, "Zack!" She whispered, "it's gonna be okay!"

"It won't be if my heart stops in the middle of the night!"

"I'll make sure it doesn't," she smiled.

Zack took a deep breath, "all right."

"Is Zack here?" Eve asked as she stepped inside.

Punk nodded, "he's probably checking to make sure he looks okay, I've never seen him so nervous for anything in his life."

Eve smiled, "he's so sweet."

Just then Eve and Punk turned around to see AJ walking, more like dragging Zack to where the two of them were.

Eve was in shorts, a red top, and red flip-flops, she greeted Zack with a smile.

"Hey Zack, there you are," she said as she smiled at him again.

"Yeah, I'm here," he smiled nervously. "You look really pretty," he said shyly as he blushed a little bit, "oh, I got you these," he said, extending his arm out to give her the flowers he had gotten her, he was shaking some.

Eve chuckled, "aw, Zack. You're too sweet, thank you!" She said as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, "by the way, you look very nice yourself."

Zack grinned, "thanks! I changed my outfit like seven times today," he said as he laughed nervously.

"Eight times!" AJ chirped.

Zack looked at AJ and pushed her playfully, "don't you have your own boyfriend to talk to?"

AJ shook her head, "nope! Punk's in the shower!"

Eve laughed, 'tonight's gonna be a blast, it'll be great to get out and have some fun."

AJ nodded, "yeah, it will be."

"Lori and Cody are gonna meet us there because there isn't enough room in Punk's truck."

Eve nodded, "sounds good."

"Me and Zack are road trip buddies! We have the best time!"

"They think they have a good time, but in reality, they just kill your ears," a freshly showered Punk said, putting on his shoes.

"We do not baby," AJ pouted, "we're good at singing!"

Punk gave her a look, "who told you that?"

AJ pointed to Zack, "Zack," she said sweetly.

Punk shook his head, "of course he did."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The four were now on their way to the theme park, AJ and Zack could barely hold back their excitement, "are we there yet!?" AJ chirped after twenty minutes, she was sitting in the back with Zack while Eve was up front with Punk.

Punk heard Eve laugh, "no AJ, we still have forty minutes to go, it's an hour drive, remember?"

AJ sighed, "I hate waiting, it's so boring."

"I know," Zack agreed, "we need something to do!"

"We could always sing!"

Punk gave them a look, "children, what did I tell you before we got in the car?"

"That we can't sing," Zack said sadly.

"Exactly." Punk said, "so keep it that way."

Zack thought for a moment, "what about freedom of speech?"

"That doesn't exist in my truck," Punk simply answered.

AJ gave him a look, "you're a mean person," she pouted.

"But you still love me," he grinned.

AJ rolled her eyes, "can't we sing just _one _song!?" She whined, "we wanna show Eve our singing skills!"

"You can't show her what you don't have baby," he said, smirking.

AJ kicked the back of his seat as hard as she could, "ow! AJ!" He protested.

Zack laughed as he helped AJ kick the back of Punk's seat, "would you two knock it off!"

"Say sorry!" Zack said.

Punk rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry, children."

Zack and AJ stopped as Zack looked for a song.

Eve chucked, as she looked to Punk who rolled his eyes, "I swear when you put the two of them together, you have your own children to take care of," he shook his head.

Eve laughed as she looked back at AJ and Zack, "I think it's cute," she smiled.

Zack put on Let it Rain, by David Nail, "Yay!" AJ cheered, "country music!"

Punk sighed, "kill me now."

"LET IT RAIN, LET IT POUR, SHE DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!" Zack screamed.

"JUST LET IT COME DOWN ON ME, LET IT COME DOWN ON ME!" AJ yelled.

"EVERY WORD, LET IT HURT, EVEN MORE THAN I DESERVE, LET IT COME DOWN ON ME, LET IT COME DOWN ON ME!" Zack yelled as he grinned at Punk in the mirror.

"LET IT RAINNNNNNNN!" The two of them yelled together followed by laughter, they just couldn't hold it back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As for Cody, he was more than glad that Punk had no room in his truck for him. Actually, he was thankful.

He turned to Lori, "so what don't I know about you yet?" He smiled.

"Well, I've done karate and kickboxing for twelve years, cheerleading for eight, gymnastics for two, and on top of all of that, I've done basketball, swimming and volleyball," Lori smiled back.

Cody looked at her in shock, "damn, that's a lot more than I've done," he said, laughing some. "Training for you shouldn't be a problem at all then, especially with your history of kickboxing and karate."

Lori smiled, "I knew all this hard work would pay off sooner or later."

Cody smiled back, "you're gonna make a really good diva for our company, I can already tell."

Lori smiled shyly, "thanks."

"Just speaking the truth," he winked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They had finally arrived, Lori and Cody already there, waiting for the others who had just pulled up, "yay!" AJ cheered.

"We're here!" Zack said as he and AJ took off, running towards the gates.

Punk sighed as he called after them, "children! Wait! We have to pay for our tickets!"

AJ and Zack waited impatiently for the others to reach them, he had bought his ticket, as well as Eve's. "I bought yours," he said, shyly smiling at her.

Eve smiled as she took the ticket, "thank you Zack, that was very thoughtful of you."

Zack blushed, "thanks Eve."

The six of them took off, heading towards the biggest rollercoaster.

Cody stopped in his tracks, "guys…I don't like heights," he whispered quietly.

Lori smiled at him, "come on, it'll be all right," he promised as the six got in line.

Soon enough, it was time for them to get on, and Cody was nervous, he wasn't the biggest fan of heights.

"Just hold my hand," Lori smiled, "everything will me all right," she promised.

Cody looked at her nervously as he made sure the harness over his shoulders was locked in place, 'this will keep me in place…right?"

Lori laughed lightly, "yeah, of course."

0o0o0oo0o0o0

Four hours later, everyone was beyond tired, and made their back to the hotel. Zack and AJ were even too tired to sing, which says a lot.

Lori and Cody were walking back to their hotel room, hand in hand, Lori carrying a giant stuffed panda that Cody had won her in the other, "did you have fun tonight?" He asked.

"I had a blast," she smiled. "Thanks Cody."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As for Zack and Eve, they were behind AJ and Punk as the four of them walked into the hotel room, the door closing behind.

AJ and Punk went into the kitchen area so Zack and Eve could be alone.

"so…did you have fun tonight Eve?" He asked nervously as he smiled at her a little bit.

Eve smiled back, "Zack, of course I had fun tonight."

Zack sighed in relief, "good."

Eve chuckled as she stroked his cheek, "you're too cute Zack."

Zack couldn't help but grin, even though he figured he looked like an idiot, but that was all right.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

Eve nodded as he walked towards the door, Zack followed, "goodnight Eve," he said, smiling sweetly at her.

"Goodnight Zack," she smiled as she kissed him lightly, and then left.

Zack sighed contently as he fell face first on his bed, tonight was the best night of his life.

As for Punk and AJ, they were now in bed themselves, Punk chuckled at Zack and then turned to AJ, "how about you baby, did you have fun tonight?"

"Tonight was perfect," she whispered as she snuggled close to him, and closed her eyes, "goodnight Punk, I love you."

"I love you too, AJ" he whispered as he kissed her forehead, and closed his own eyes.

**A/N: Woo! I've been on a roll with this fic! I really hope Zack will be on Smackdown this Friday, or I'm just gonna have no choice put to tweet the WWE an angry tweet! D: Anyway, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint! Please review! They keep me going! Without them, I just drag my feet when it comes to updating! **


	14. All You've Got to do is Believe

**Hey guys! I know it's been FOREVER. I'm REALLLLY sorry. I've been really sick, for the past two weeks. So sick that I've been in and out of the ER so many times the last couple of weeks it's beyond ridiculous, and because of that, I haven't had anytime to write. But, I'm here now, and I'm gonna try my best to update as much as I can for the next week. =] My college classes start up on Wednesday, and then I have work too, so I don't know how often I'll be able to write once school starts, but I'll still be writing for y'all. :] Here's chapter 14! Enjoy! **

**All You've Got to do is Believe**

Lori had been training with AJ, and was in line to get a shot at the divas championship later tonight. The two were now in AJ's locker room, taking a much needed break after training for two and a half hours.

"You did good today, Lori." AJ said, smiling sweetly at the younger diva before taking a sip out of her water bottle. "Don't be too hard on yourself if you don't win tonight," she kindly added.

"Don't worry, I'll win." Lori said, "I believe in myself," she smiled.

"Good, and you should," Punk said, making his way into his girlfriends locker room. "Because believing in yourself is going to be what gets you where you want to be in this company, Lori." He said as he gave AJ a quick kiss before sitting down, and looking back to Lori. "Because, if you don't believe in yourself, then you won't get anywhere. Sure, your fans can believe in you, Cody can believe in you, but it won't get you the championship," he waited a moment before going on. "I know this because I didn't believe in myself the night of my rematch with Jericho, and here I sit, without my championship."

Lori looked at her idol sadly, "you'll get it back, Punk," she said quietly.

"I'm not so sure I will, Lori, right now, I don't believe in myself, and that's a problem. I should've won on Monday, but apparently Bryan thinks it's okay to fuck with people," he said, clenching his fists as he growled.

"But you can do it Punk! You can handle it!"

Sighing, Punk ran a hand through his hair, "I hope you're right, Lori."

"I am, you'll see. You have thousands, no, millions of fans who believe in you. Don't give up on yourself, you're too good for that."

Punk studied the younger divas face as he sighed, "thanks Lori, I'll work on it. Good luck on your match tonight," he added.

Lori smiled as she stood to her feet as she collected her stuff, throwing her bag over her shoulder, "luck is for losers, remember?" She winked as she walked towards the door. "I'll see you tonight after my match AJ, thanks for the help, bye Punk." She said as she closed the door behind her.

Punk chuckled as he wrapped an arm around AJ and bringing her close to him as she buried her face into his chest, he kissed her forehead. "I like Lori, she's nice," he said.

AJ nodded, "she's a really nice girl," she smiled. "How about you, are you ready for your triple threat match tonight?"

Punk thought a moment before he answered, "I hope so. I don't wanna sound ridiculous, but that title is everything to me, AJ. I come here, day in, day out, and work my ass off for it. When I have it, I feel like I accomplished something. Like…like I'm worth something," he quietly added.

AJ lifted her head out of his chest as she looked at Punk, his eyes were slightly moist, and he looked back into her eyes, lost. Like he was looking for an answer.

AJ sighed lightly as she brought a gentle hand to his cheek, stroking it. "Baby, you are worth something. You're worth everything to me, and so much to your fans." She said softly as she smiled at him a little. "I love you with everything I have, Punk. Don't ever think you aren't worth something, because you're worth everything to those who love you."

Punk sighed deeply as he leaned against the lockers, letting out a shaky breath, "then why don't I feel like I'm worth anything?"

"Because you're struggling with your two losses," she said softly. "But that doesn't mean you aren't worth anything, and CM Punk, don't you dare say you haven't accomplished anything, because you have, and you've accomplished a hell of a lot. You've even become the voice of the voiceless, remember?" She reminded him quietly.

Punk groaned, "I know I have all of that, AJ. But without the championship, I just…I don't feel like I'm worth anything."

She looked at Punk with sad eyes, "would this have to do with your father by a chance?" She asked in a low whisper.

He looked away as he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know," he mumbled.

"I think it does," she said, "but you know what? You're doing so well baby. Don't let him get inside your head."

"It's just so hard for me not to have him get in my head, to fight away those thoughts, because he's my father, AJ."

"I know he is, I know that."

"All my life, all I've ever wanted was for him to accept me, AJ. But he could never do that," he whispered sadly.

"I know baby, I know that," she said as she too leaned against the lockers, and then placed his head in her chest.

"Why couldn't he, AJ? He accepted my brother, and my sister. Everyone but me, why not Me?" He whispered.

AJ sighed sadly, not so sure what to say. How could she even come up with a good reason of why Punk's father accept him?

"I wish I knew why baby," she said sadly.

"I wish I knew too," he said honestly. "It hurts, AJ."

"Shhh, it's okay. I know it hurts, I know it does, but you have me to help you through this, okay?"

"I always have you," he said back, smiling slightly.

AJ smiled, pressing a soft kiss on his forehead, "of course baby."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was now time for Lori's match against Beth Phoenix who was the current Divas Champion, the question was, could Lori win, and get the big push she needs to make it in the WWE?

Lori come on, bouncing on her feet, excited as ever for her match.

She stepped up on to the second rope, waving to the WWE universe, who were in favor of the new diva, the fans already having a strong liking for her.

Beth then came out, getting a mix of reactions, but ignoring the fans, as she made her way inside the ring.

The match soon began, as Beth had the upper hand for most of the match, which was going to be expected since Beth had been in it much longer, and had a hell of a lot more experience.

Lori, not used to any of this, was starting to think of giving up, and tapping out. But, then she remembered what her idol had told her earlier tonight.

To get anywhere, you had to believe in yourself, and that's what Lori was going to do, she was going believe in herself.

As the match then went on for another ten minutes, Lori slowly began to ware down the champion, as she then got up on the second rope, and used a jumping DDT, and finally getting her chance.

"1..2..." the ref counted, but Beth kicked out at two and a half.

Lori quickly became frustrated, but pushed that aside, and hit Beth with a second jumping DDT.

"1..2...3!" The ref counted, Lori, the new diva was now the new Diva's Champion!

Lori bounced to her feet, happy and shocked at the same time, but just like Punk said…all you had to do was believe in yourself.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Eve and Zack were doing well, and Eve was truly falling for him.

Zack was different than anyone else Eve had ever dated, but he was different in a good way. Zack was a warm, kindhearted, caring, sweet, and somewhat dorky guy.

But personally, Eve loved the fact that Zack was a dork, because he was being who he truly was, and she couldn't even remember the last time a guy was like that with her.

Zack had a match tonight against Cody, and he had ended up winning. Eve standing ring side to support him as she then got in the ring, and hugged him tightly, "I knew you could do it," she smiled.

Zack melted into Eve's hug, he was truly falling in love with her.

The two made their way back to Zack's locker room to celebrate. "I feel so good about myself Eve!" He smiled, "like I'm truly getting somewhere now."

Eve smiled, "you were always getting somewhere, Zack. You just didn't know it yet."

The long island native blushed at her comment, "thanks Eve."

"You don't have to thank me for telling you the truth, but you're welcome," she whispered as she stroked his cheek, and kissed him softly. "Would you like to come to my hotel room with me and spend the night with me Zack?"

Zack nervously nodded, "Eve, I would love that more than anything," he replied softly, the biggest smile on his face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As for Punk and AJ, he was now getting ready for his match, taping his wrists.

"You're gonna be just fine baby. You'll get it this time," she promised.

Punk sighed as he finished taping his wrists, and was now drawing the X's on his wrists. "I hope you're right, AJ..I..I just.." he sighed.

"I know baby, I know, and you're gonna get this. I promise."

He smiled weakly as Punk made his way out to the ring, AJ by his side, he _**had **_to win this match. He just had to.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too crappy, I still don't very well, and I'm trying the best I can. Please review guys, it'll make me feel better, and give me some motivation. I seriously need it right now as it is since I feel so shitty, and haven't really had any motivation to update at all. I love y'all, please stick with me! Thanks! Chapter 15 should be up soon! **


	15. Maybe Everything is Gonna be All Right

**A/N: Hey guys! Mel here. I know it has seriously been FOREVER, and I'm SO sorry! I've been so crazy busy. Mostly with school, (that's the life of a college kid), but now I'm on break until about mid Jan, and told myself I would write and update for you guys! This story is close to being done, so just stick with me! Don't forget to review, guys. Especially now because I have no idea if anyone is even keeping up with this anymore, and I don't wanna write if no one is reading this anymore. So reviews would be fantastic, thanks! **

**Maybe Everything is Gonna be All Right**

AJ watched nervously on a screen backstage. Punk's match was going to begin any moment, and she could barely hold herself together. Not only did he have to go against Jericho, but now he had to go against Daniel, and she would be lying if she didn't admit she felt beyond sick to her stomach at this moment.

She relaxed a little when she looked to her left, and saw Zack standing there with a warm smile on his face. "What are you doing here?" She asked, smiling back at the blonde-haired, blue eyed boy before her.

"I just wanted to come and more sure you were okay," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her. His I.C. belt was thrown over his shoulder. He was so proud to be the Champion. So proud to wear that belt.

"I'm just scared." She softly admitted, looking into his blue eyes. God, they were so perfect, and so was he. He was such a sweetheart, so caring, so kind, so….AJ stopped herself before she went any further. She was with Punk, and Zack was with Eve. Why was she beginning to see Zack in a different light out of nowhere, could she honestly have feelings for him all of the sudden? No. No way, that's not it. That couldn't be it.

"Hey," Zack whispered in a soft tone as he tilted her head back with his index finger so she was looking into his eyes again. "Punk will be okay, Punk is going to get through this." He promised. "After all, he is the best in the world."

AJ smiled at his comment. "That was kind of cheesy, Zack." She whispered, a single tear rolling down her face.

Zack smiled back, wiping the single tear away. "What can I say?" He shrugged. "I happen to be a cheesy guy."

"It shows," she smiled.

Zack laughed lightly, and then turned his attention back to his the TV that was in front of the two. Punk's match had just begun.

Most of Punk's focus was on Jericho, because of how angry he was with him. Because of the pure hell Jericho had put him through, and Punk was sick of it. Punk wasn't the type to just allow people to walk all over him. Punk was the type to stand up for himself, and for others.

He had Jericho in the corner of the ring, and was hitting him countless times. He had lost his count after the eight hit, and didn't have any plans on stopping anytime soon.

He could somewhat hear the ref telling him he better stop or else he'd have to ring the bell, and Jericho would keep the belt.

Daniel, who was still in the match as well, was busy rolling around on the ground in pain, holding his ribs. Which Punk had kicked countless times just a few minutes ago.

"You will never be anything!" Punk heard Jericho yell at him as he was now standing a few feet away from him. Not because he wanted to, but because the ref was pretty damn close to the count of five, and he didn't feel like losing a match. Again. So, he kept his cool.

But when he heard Jericho's comments about how he was nothing, and how he was just like his father, Punk could feel his blood starting to boil all over again.

"How's your father, Punk!?" Jericho yelled from the corner of the ring, he was sitting there with a smirk on his face, trying his best to catch his breath.

Punk glared at Jericho in the corner. It was taking everything inside of him and more for Punk not to attack Jericho, and pretty much beat him until he was close to becoming lifeless.

He threw himself at Jericho, kneeing him in the ribs. He honestly didn't care, and at this point, he didn't feel like he was any longer CM Punk. He felt he was someone else in his own body. Someone else who had so much more anger than he ever thought he was capable of holding inside of him.

Once again, the ref told Punk he better cool it before the anger got the best of him, and he had to call off the match.

Punk growled low in his throat as he turned around, kicking Daniel right in the temple, and sending him to the mat. He then kicked him in the ribs he had targeted in the beginning of his match, and kicked him out of the ring.

He didn't give a damn about Daniel being in this match in the slightest. All he cared about was kicking Chris Jericho's ass, and showing him that he was the best in the world.

He felt a steal chair slap his spine, sending him to the mat as he cried out in pain. He then felt a second, third, and fourth blow to his back before he finally rolled out of the way, and avoiding a fifth.

He forced himself to stand up, and tripped Jericho, sending him back down to the mat. And now Punk was the one with a chair in his hand. He wasted no time smacking Jericho with the steal chair as many times as he could. He had easily lost count after the twelfth chair shot. Not that he cared.

He was finally able to get all the anger inside of him out, and take it out on the person who had caused it. The person who had made his life nothing short of a living hell.

AJ watched backstage nervously and switched from foot to foot as she chewed on her lower lip to calm herself. She hadn't seen Punk like this in a while, and she just wanted him to be okay. It was as if she watched her boyfriend she knew for so long, become someone she didn't know at all.

Zack placed a soft hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump. "It's okay," the Long Island native said in a soft tone. "He's just in a different place right now. Jericho's been putting Punk through hell, and he's finally lost it."

"I know," AJ softly replied. "It's just…it's like watching someone totally different than who I ever thought he was…" she said, trailing off.

Zack was going to respond, but he stopped mid-way through his train of thought when he saw Punk hit Jericho with the GTS, and watched Jericho fall to the mat, and Punk was quick to cover him.

Three seconds later, the bell had sounded, and CM Punk was once again your WWE Champion!

In somewhat of a shock, Punk waited many moments before taking the belt from the ref, and falling to the knees, hugging the belt. _His_ belt. He couldn't believe he was once again the champion.

He believed that he was meant to be the champion, and that he wasn't meant to be anything else.

His music blasted loudly through the arena, and he stood on the second rope, greeting his fans who were cheering loudly for him, standing on their feet.

A smile spread across his lips, without him truly noticing just how happy he was truly was.

After a few minutes, he jumped down into the ring, easily landing on his feet, and heading backstage. The second he got past the curtain, he was greeted by a squealing AJ who jumped into his arms.

He chuckled as he stumbled backwards, but managed to catch her. "Hey baby," he said, kissing her temple.

"I'm so proud of you, Punk! I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it, baby! I knew it!" She pulled away from his chest, though her arms were still wrapped around his neck, and her legs were still wrapped around his waist.

She pressed her forehead against his, and kissed his lips. "I'm so proud of you," she softly repeated.

Punk grinned widely at her before kissing her softly. "Thanks AJ."

"Mmm, you're welcome." She mumbled into the kiss before finally allowing herself to release arms and legs from his body, and standing flat on the floor again.

When she looked to her right, she saw Zack and Eve who were also waiting to congratulate him on his win.

"Great job man," Zack said, bringing him into a hug. "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks Zack," Punk replied, hugging him back.

Eve hugged him next. "Great match, Punk. You deserved this."

"Thanks Eve," he replied, pulling away from the hug.

AJ then spoke. "Why don't the four of us go out to dinner tonight?" She suggested. "We could go out to celebrate Punk's win, as well as you two getting together. You two are so cute!" She squealed. "I knew you guys would get together and make it work. You're so cute!"

Zack blushed a deep red at AJ's comment about him and Eve, but it made him feel good about himself. "Thanks AJ."

"Yeah, thanks AJ" Eve smiled, taking Zack's hand into her own. "A double date sounds perfect. Why don't you and I go get ready in my hotel room, and the boys get ready in Punk's, and we meet up in about an hour and a half?"

"Sounds great!" She chirped as she turned around to face Punk. "I'll see you in a little while baby. I love you." She said happily before giving him a long kiss goodbye.

Zack gave Eve a quick kiss goodbye as he and Punk then watched their girlfriends take off in the opposite direction.

Zack and Punk then began to walk to Punk's hotel room themselves as both men walked with their heads held high, and their championship belts thrown over their shoulder. Maybe, just maybe things were finally beginning to turn around for the better once and for all.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

**A/N: Well, there's chapter fifteen, guys! I hope you enjoyed it, and please let me know if you would like for me to keep going with this story. :) If so, chapter sixteen will be up in a few days! So don't forget to review! Love you all! – Mel **


	16. The Perfect Double Date

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's legit been **_**forever**_** since this fic has been updated! I'm so sorry! I've been so busy, and life has been a big ball of crazy! BUT, I'm still going to finish this fic out, (there's only a few chapters left), and so I hope that you too will finish it out! Well, that's enough talking from me! Here's an extremely overdue chapter sixteen! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: The Perfect Double Date**

* * *

Eve and AJ we're in Eve's hotel room, getting ready for tonight. Both of them were extremely happy. But why wouldn't they be? Both of their men were champions, and they both were in a good place in their relationships.

They were thankful for Zack and Punk. Both guys were great guys, and knew how to treat a girl right. AJ was especially happy, because she never once thought that she would ever be able to get over her breakup with Daniel, and she never thought that she would fall in love with Punk either.

But she did, and it was the best thing to have ever happened to her.

"I'm so excited for tonight," AJ said in a soft tone, looking at herself in the mirror as she fixed her hair. "I can't wait to see what the boys have planned. I have a feeling that the two of them are up to something. I'm just not sure what that something is."

Eve smiled at AJ. "Maybe they are up to something." She said, curling her hair as she stood next to AJ. "But if they are up to something, we both know that it's something good. They're both sweethearts."

AJ grinned. "Yeah, they really are. Zack is a really sweet guy. I'm glad you gave him a chance. You two fit together. I like the two of you together. You're cute together. And he treats you right."

Eve smiled again, thinking of Zack. "Thanks, AJ. I'm glad I gave Zack a chance too. He is really sweet and whether he sees it or not, any girl would be lucky to be with him. He knows how to make a girl feel like a total princess."

"You're his girl, Eve. You're his princess." AJ said in a soft whisper with a smile.

Eve melted inside at the thought of that. But AJ was right. She was Zack's girl, and Zack always did make her feel like his princess.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Punk's room, Zack and Punk were in the process of getting ready as well. Punk was sitting on the end of his hotel room bed, putting on his socks and shoes while Zack was trying to fix his purple tie in the mirror for what seemed to be the thousandth time. "Oh come on bro!" Zack yelled in frustration, messing with his tie. "I hate ties," the Long Island Iced Z mumbled to himself.

Punk chuckled, standing to his feet. "You ready yet Ryder?"

"No," Zack frowned, still messing around with his tie. Then he had finally gotten it on the right way. "Finally, that took forever!"

Punk laughed as Zack exited from the bathroom. "Now I'm ready!" Zack said excitedly, picking up a dozen roses he had gotten for Eve. "But the more important question here is, "are _you_ ready?" He asked, pointing to Punk across the room.

Punk chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." He said, putting a small black box into the pocket to his suit.

"Can I see the ring again bro?" Zack asked excitedly, a grin on his face.

Punk gave him a look. "You _can_ keep a secret, right Ryder? You won't tell AJ about this, will you?"

"No bro! Of course not! You can trust me! I can keep a secret!"

"You can't tell Eve, either." Punk warned him.

Zack pouted. "Aw man! I can't even tell Eve!? She's my girlfriend!"

"I know, but I can't take a chance of AJ overhearing you. Just wait until after dinner, and then you can share the news with everyone your little five -year-old heart desires."

"Okay, bro, you got it!" Zack said, giving him a thumbs up. "Your secret is safe with me!"

Punk let out a sigh of relief before showing Zack the ring again. "Good, thank you. Now let's go pick up our girls."

* * *

Eve and AJ waited nervously for Zack and Punk to come and pick them up. When they heard the knock on the other side of the door, AJ squealed. "They're here!"

AJ had on a short red dress, complete with red flats. Eve had on a long lavender dress with lavender heels, knowing that purple was Zack's favorite color.

Zack looked at Eve, extending out his arm to give her the dozen roses he had bought her. "You look so beautiful, Eve…" he breathed, trailing off. She took his breath away.

Eve smiled warmly. "Thanks, baby. You look cute yourself," she winked, fixing his tie.

Zack blushed, grinning up at her. "Thanks!"

AJ turned to Punk pouting. "Where are my flowers?" She demanded, putting her hands on her hips, complete with "the look."

Punk chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Don't worry, babe. I have a surprise waiting for you at the restaurant." He promised.

Once the four friends had gotten to the restaurant, they all sat down at the table that Zack and Punk had reserved a few hours ago. It was a table with a beautiful center piece, and next to a waterfall. The setting was peaceful.

The four friends talked over dinner, and had finally finished eating an hour or so later, enjoying their meal, as well as the time they had gotten to spend together. "Everything seems to be finally falling into place now." Eve said happily, taking Zack's hand, and kissing his knuckles. "It just took a while."

Punk nodded. "Yeah, everything is starting to fall into place, Eve. You're right. It feels great to finally have everything to fall into place for me, and to be happy. There's just one more thing I need, and then life will be perfect for me."

AJ turned her head to look at him. "What else could you possibly need, baby? You have me; you have your friends, great friends. You got your champion belt back; you kicked both Jericho and Daniel's asses. What else could be left?"

"I need a wife," Punk said in a soft tone as he dropped down onto one knee in front of AJ, and opened the small box he had in his pocket earlier, revealing a small diamond ring. "I need a wife, and I need you to be my wife. AJ, I love you. I love you, and throughout this journey you and I have been on together, I've found myself, helped you get through a rough time in your life, and healed your broken heart. But during this whole process, I've also come to realize that I need you as much as you need me. Will you marry me, AJ? Will you become my wife?" He whispered, looking up at her, his green eyes were soft.

AJ looked down at Punk in shock. Her small hand was covering her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Baby…" she whispered; she was at a loss of words. "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

Zack grinned, doing a fist pump. "Yes! I knew she'd say yes! I knew it!" He grinned.

AJ giggled as Punk put the ring on her finger, and she took his face into his hands, kissing him softly. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, AJ. So much," he said softly, stroking her cheek. "I'm so happy you said yes."

"Of course I did, do you think I could honestly say no to you?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

"Of course you couldn't," Punk smirked. "I'm the best in the world, remember?"

AJ grinned, kissing him again. "How could I ever forget?"

* * *

Zack and Eve were now walking back to his hotel room, hand in hand. "Did you have fun at dinner tonight?" He asked in a soft tone, glancing at her, his hazel eyes were full of hope.

"Of course I did," Eve smiled. "I always have a great time with you, Zack. No matter what we're doing," she said.

Zack gave her that goofy grinned she loved. "Good! I do too!" His face had softened suddenly, as well as his tone as the two stopped in front of his hotel room door. "I really like you Eve." He shyly admitted. "You make me feel something I've never felt before, and it scares me because I know I'm not exactly the body builder type, or the bad boy, but I…"

Eve stopped him, shaking her head as he stroked his cheek, and pressed her forehead against his. "Don't you see, Zack? You're perfect. And you're perfect for me. Any girl would be damn lucky to have you. There aren't many guys in the world like you, but I'm glad to call you mine." She whispered. "I'm so glad to call your mine. I've been with a lot of jerks, and you're my knight in shining armor."

"And you're my princess, Eve." He whispered sweetly, kissing her softly. "And I'll save you from everything."

Eve smiled, teary-eyed. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

Zack nodded, "that sounds perfect." He whispered, taking her by the hand inside, and kissing her softly as he kicked the door closed with his foot behind them.

* * *

Punk and AJ were already in his room for the night, and under the sheets. He was holding her close as he stroked her hair. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about you," she replied softly as she gazed up at him, her eyes matching her tone.

Punk smiled. "What about me?"

"Just how perfect you are to me. For me, you saved my life, Punk."

"And you saved mine, baby." He whispered into her hair. "I mean that."

AJ looked at him teary-eyed, taking his hand into her own, and kissing his knuckles. "I can't wait until the day I become your wife."

"Then let's not wait forever." He whispered. "Let's get married this summer."

"Really, you mean that? You wanna get married this summer?"

"Of course I mean it, AJ. I love you."

"I love you too, so much."

Punk smiled, kissing her temple. "Get some sleep; I'll see you in the morning, Mrs. Brooks. I love you."

AJ giggled, burying her face in his bare chest. "I love you too. Night, Punk."

"Night, AJ." He whispered, turning out the light.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 16 is finished! Reviews would mean a hell of a lot! Thanks guys! See you soon!**


	17. Happily Ever After

**A/N: So...my friends…here we are. The last chapter of this fic, even though it took me almost a year to finish it! I want to thank everyone who took the time to read/review this fic. It really did mean a lot. Thank you SO, much. This fic did SO much better than I EVER expected it to. If you have a request for a Punk/AJ fic, then just PM me and I will try my very best to do whatever request you have in mind. :) However, please keep in mind that I'm **_**extremely**_** busy with school and work, and may not get to it right away. :) Here's chapter 17! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 17: Happily Ever After**

* * *

Today was the day. It was AJ Lee's wedding day, and she felt sick to her stomach. She had never felt so nervous before. Not about anything. Today she would no longer be AJ Lee. She would become AJ Lee Brooks, and it would stay that way for the rest of her life.

She stood in the dressing room of the church where she would be getting married as she looked herself over. She thought that she looked beautiful, and for AJ, that wasn't easy to say. But today was her wedding day, so she made an exception.

She sigh heavily to herself as she messed with her hair, and watched it fall right back into place. "I'm going to throw up rainbows and a unicorn before today is over," AJ mumbled to herself. "Wonderful wedding present for a pair of newlyweds," she added.

AJ turned around as she heard Eve chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Rainbows and a unicorn, huh? Very you…AJ." She smiled. "Don't worry about it too much. Punk loves you, and I bet Zack is having the same talk with him that I'm having with you right now. I'm sure that Punk is just as afraid as you are."

AJ nodded. "Do you think he wants to throw up rainbows and a unicorn too?"

Eve shook her head laughing. "Probably not."

* * *

CM Punk looked himself over in the mirror as he took a deep breath. He hated dressing up, but today was his wedding day, so he figured it was best not to complain about it.

He heard the door open and close softly, and saw Zack standing before him. "You're going to do just fine. Don't worry," the Long Island native gave him a warm smile, and patted his shoulder softly. "You know, everyone knew this was going to happen."

Punk rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his suits. "What if I forget my lines?"

"Your lines?" Zack laughed. "You only have one line, and that's 'I do'. There's nothing to worry about. Those two words are nothing compared to the pipebombs you drop every week," he smiled again.

Punk chuckled softly. "I know. But those two words are the biggest two words a man ever says to a woman…what if I pass out?"

"I'll catch you before you fall," he teased. "Now, on a serious note, I want to ask you your opinion on something."

"Okay, shoot."

"No, that's dangerous."

Punk laughed, shaking his head. "What do you want?"

"Do you think Eve would say yes to me if I ask her to marry me?" He asked softly. His facial expression had changed, and Punk could see that Zack meant what he was asking him. He was in love with Eve, and it was clear that Zack wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He had been in love with her for years. Everyone knew it.

"Of course she would say yes, Zack. She loves you. She really does."

Zack nodded as he pulled a box out of the pocket of his tux. "So, I guess it's a good thing I bought this then, isn't it?" He asked in a low whisper as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring inside of it.

Punk nodded. "It's a very good thing, Zack."

* * *

AJ was now standing in front of Punk as he looked back at her, his eyes wet with tears as he set his pride aside. She looked beautiful, and a few moments after this, she would be his for the rest of their lives.

The priest looked to Punk. "Would you like to go first, Phil?"

Punk nodded his head as he looked into AJ's eyes, his green eyes soft as he locked eyes with her before he spoke. "I, Philip Jack Brooks, take you, April Jeanette Mendez, to be my wife, knowing in my heart that you will be a faithful friend and a loving companion. On this special day, in the presence of our relatives and our friends as witnesses, I give to you my sacred vow that I will always be with you and support you, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow. I promise to love you completely, to console and comfort you during difficult times, to laugh with you and to grieve with you to share with you life's simplest but most enduring pleasures, to be truthful and honest with you, and to cherish you, for as long as we both shall live." As he spoke his vows to her, his voice was soft, and he gave her a warm smile as he watched AJ no longer fight the tears that were falling from her brown eyes. But they were tears of joy.

"April, are you ready?" The priest asked after a few moments.

AJ nodded as she locked eyes with Punk, just like he finally had with her before she spoke. "I, April Jeanette Mendez, take you, Philip Jack Brooks, to be my husband, knowing in my heart that you will be a faithful friend and a loving companion. On this special day, in the presence of our relatives and our friends as witnesses, I give to you my sacred vow that I will always be with you and support you, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow. I promise to love you completely, to console and comfort you during difficult times, to laugh with you and to grieve with you to share with you life's simplest but most enduring pleasures, to be truthful and honest with you, and to cherish you, for as long as we both shall live." AJ now had tears soaking her face. But she didn't bother to wipe them away, because she knew that the love the two of them had was real, and that forever would be starting for the two of them today.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said softly, and Punk's lips were on AJ's, and he kissed her like he meant forever.

Punk and AJ walked into their reception party, being welcomed with many loud cheers. Soon after, _Angel's Brought Me Here_ by Guy Sebastian came over the DJ's speakers, and tears formed in AJ's eyes. "Oh baby," she said softly. "This song is so beautiful…" she whispered. "I love this song so much."

"I know you do," he said as he took her by the hand, and led her onto the dance floor. "That's why I picked it for our first dance." He smiled slightly as AJ fit into him perfectly as he held her close, and they swayed to the music.

Zack Ryder sat happily beside Eve Torres as he watched his two friends dance. He asked Punk the night before the wedding if the second song that was played could be _This I Promise You_ by Nsync so he would be able to ask Eve to marry him during that song, and Punk had granted him his wish.

Before he knew it, This I Promise You was now blasting through the speakers, and that was his cue. "Eve, will you dance with me?" He asked softly.

Eve nodded as she took Zack's hand into her own, and allowed him to lead her out to the dance floor. "Call me old school, but I love this song." Eve said softly as she rested her head in his chest, and they began to sway to the opening notes beside AJ and Punk who were lost in their own world of bliss.

"I do too," Zack agreed, running his fingers through her hair. "It explains how I feel about you."

Eve lifted her head out of Zack's chest as she gave him a warm smile, and kissed him softly. "I love you, Zack."

"I love you too, Eve. More than you'll ever know."

Zack then made brief eye contact with Punk who nodded. This was his time. It was now or never.

"Hey Eve, can I ask you something?" Zack asked in a soft tone.

Eve nodded as she lifted her head out of his chest. "Of course, babe, you can ask me anything. What is it?"

Zack took a deep breath as he took his shaking left hand out of his pocket. He dropped down before Eve onto one knee, and looked into her eyes. "I know this may be a little crazy…but I've heard that sometimes…love is crazy. You make me crazy, Eve. But in the best way possible, you're the girl I've been looking for all my life…and even though I was hurt by a girl who I thought loved me…I didn't know what love was until I found you, and now that I found you, now that I know the meaning of true, real, love, I can never let you go again. I have, and want to spend the rest of my life with you more than anything. I know that you've been hurt, too. But I swear to you that I will take care of you for the rest of my life, and treat you like the princess you are. This I promise you." He whispered. "So, Eve…baby…will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me? Eve Marie Torres, will you marry me?"

A slight gasp left Eve's lips as her hand covered her mouth, and tears were rolling down her cheeks. She was speechless. "Yes….baby…of course I'll marry you." She finally managed to choke out as she watched Zack slide the breathtaking ring on her finger. "Oh baby, it's so beautiful," she whispered.

Zack smiled as he covered her mouth with his own, kissing her softly. "Just like you." He whispered against her lips before kissing her again. "Just like you."

AJ, who was still next to them, could no longer hold back her squeals. "I _knew_ this was gonna happen! I _knew_ it!" She exclaimed. "You two are so cute together!" She hugged them both tightly. "I'm so happy for you guys! This really is the best day ever, isn't it?" She turned to Punk, smiling warmly.

She looked into the guys of her husband, knowing she was going to spend the rest of her life with him. He brought her back into the warmth of his embrace as he swayed to the music, and Zack and Eve swayed along beside them.

Everyone finally got their _true_ happily ever after. Zack and Eve found each other in their time of need, and put the broken pieces of one another back together. As for Punk and AJ, well…Punk learned a lesson. Punk may have been AJ's rock, but there was doubt in his mind that she was his savior.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this fic. :') A squeal, maybe? Classes for me finally are done at the end of the end of June, and all I have to worry about in the summer is work, which will leave me more time to write! :) Let me know in your comments if you would like a squeal. If enough people want one, then I'll start one. :) Once again, thanks again for reading, don't forget to review! – Melly. **


End file.
